The Royal Knight
by deathbytaco1
Summary: Everyone knows that the strongest Driver and Blade in Mor Ardain is the Special Inquisitor and her Blade. But in Uraya, the strongest Driver and Blade in Uraya is the Royal Knight and his blade. He was meant to be able to go toe to toe with Morag herself should they go to war. Follow him as he joins Rex and the others on their adventures to Elysium. (Rating may change).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my latest story. Xenoblade** **Chronicles 2 is an awesome game and I couldn't help but make a story about it, this story will be about a male OC joining in on the main story with a powerful Blade by his side. If this doesn't sound interesting to you, then you have two options, leave now and find something you actually want to read or give my story a shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Xenoblade** **Chronicles 2 or other references I make in this story, I do own my OC and the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

My eyes slowly open and I blink a few times before I register the pain all over my body as I tried to sit up, I let out a pained grunt before I heard a voice.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said happily.

"W-Where...?" I tried to speak but it was so painful to.

"You're in Fonsett Village right now, my name's Corinne. When the children came and told me they found you washed up on the beach barely breathing I rushed to come find you. But Rex had already dragged you into town all by himself, and if he had brought you hear a moment later you might not have survived."

"R-Rex." I try to sit up again but a sharp pain shoots through my body again.

"No no!" Corinne said urgently, "You are still in no condition to move at all."

I reluctantly stopped trying to sit up, "C-Can...I meet him?" I asked, "I...want to...thank him." I say slowly, trying to ignore the pain.

"Of course, he's been worrying about you since he brought you here." She leaves the room and I'm left by myself.

I started to think about what happened to me, but I couldn't remember anything aside from my name, everything else was a blur. I knew basic things, I just couldn't remember anything about my past. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my reflection in a mirror, I had short spiky black hair, pail skin, and bright red eyes. Up to my neck was wrapped in bandages and only a few parts of skin could be seen, I had on black pants but I could feel my legs were also wrapped in bandages, what the heck happened to me?

A few moments later Corinne returned with who I assumed to be Rex, he was younger than I thought he would be, if I had to guess I'd say he was no older than 9 at most. "This is Rex." Corinne confirmed, "He's the one who brought you here."

I look at Rex and manage to smile, "Thank you...for saving me." I say to him and he scratches the back of his head.

"No problem." He said happily, "Just doing what's right."

"Well, I owe you...for saving me." I glance down at myself, "I'd...get up and shake your hand...but I can't exactly...move to much right now."

"It's fine, you don't owe me anything...um, sorry, I never got your name."

"Ryan...my name's Ryan." I manage to say before I pass out from the growing pain throughout my body, the last thing I see was Rex and Corinne looking concerned before the world fades to black.

* * *

After I regained consciousness, Corinne insisted that I was to remain in bed until I was back to full health, safe to say I didn't have a choice. For the next few weeks I was slowly getting better, my wounds were healing but were going to leave large scars. I could cover however them up with some of the clothes they gave me so I wasn't to worried about them. I felt bad that I was stuck in this bed unable to repay Corinne and Rex for what they've done for me. Rex has been helping me learn some of the things I didn't know, like Titans and salvaging.

Right now I'm in the same bed I've been in for the last few weeks, it was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. Earlier I over heard Corinne talking about how there were some creatures near the entrance of the village, and if they stayed there then Fonsett Village wouldn't be able to get supplies tomorrow.

I listened to make sure everyone in the house was asleep before I tried to move, unlike before the pain was significantly better than a few weeks ago. I could actually move and not black out from the pain, I sat up and let my feet touch the floor. I let out a sigh before I stood up, I wobbled a bit before I managed to regain my balance. I took a few steps forward and stumbled outside, once there I started to walk around to get use to walking again.

Once I was able to walk normally and able to move freely, while ignoring the pain, I made my way towards the entrance to Fonsett. Once there I could see what the problem was, not to far away were several creatures know as Acenia Flier. I could see why they were a problem, there were at least 20 of them in total, no wonder they were a problem, I pick up a small rock and throw it at one of them. The moment it hit one of the large insects, every single one of them turned to look at me.

I quickly moved towards the beach where there wasn't any other creatures, originally I was going to use the Cloud Sea to help me pick these things off one by one but that changed when I saw a massive fin in the clouds. Then I get probably the stupidest idea ever, I pick up another small rock and throw it as hard as I could at the fin before I hid behind a large rock. I looked over the boulder to see the large fish like creature rise out of the cloud see and look around for who through the rock, then it noticed the only other living things on the beach, the Acenia Fliers.

I watched as the large fish like creature floats towards the insects before blasting them with a stream of water that sent them flying or crashing into the ground before eating them. Once it ate the last one I watched as it went back into the cloud sea and swam away, probably full from the meal it just had.

I moved out from behind the boulder as the fish disappears from sight, I smile before I turn around to head back to the village. Unfortunately the pain from my wounds started hurting more than earlier so I had to slowly make my way back. Once I was back I quietly made my way back to my bed and lay back down, I knew it wasn't nearly enough to pay them back, but it was a good start I guess. I close my eyes and finally manage to sleep. When I woke up I heard people out side were surprised that the monsters were all gone, I couldn't help but smile when I heard the supplies showed up safely. I kept doing small things around the Village at night, as I got better I was able to do more to help.

After a few more weeks I was finally able to move without it being painful, once that happened I started to help around town even more to repay them. But after a few months I wanted to find out more about myself, and what caused my memories to disappear.

"Do you have to go?" Rex asked as I was about to leave, there were tears in his eyes.

"I need to Rex, I want to find out about myself and who I am." I put my hand on his head and ruffle his hair. "There are so many things in this world I want to see as well, but don't worry, we'll meet again Rex. I promise."

Rex smiled before I stood up and thanked Corinne for everything, after that I made my way to the harbor while avoiding all the creatures till I arrived on the harbor. Now I just had to decide where I wanted to start, my best options were either Mor Ardain or Uraya. After thinking it over I decided to start in Uraya, once I paid the fair I boarded the Titan ship and waited till I arrived in Uraya.

* * *

4 years have passed since I arrived in Uraya, and it's been pretty good here, I joined the military and made my way up through the chain of command. I had become one of the best fighters in the army, which got the attention of some of the higher ups, till eventually even the queen heard about me. She even asked to speak with me in person, and how could I refuse an order from the Queen.

I'm waiting at the top of a long stairway that I knew would take forever to climb back up if I fell down, I soon saw the queen approaching with several soldiers with her. I waited patiently for them but I then noticed something on the roof tops, several drivers with their weapons drawn all looking at the Queen. My eyes widen once I realize they were bandits.

"Your Highness look out!" I shout alerting the soldiers to the incoming threat but I was to late as the Drivers jumped down and swiftly took care of the soldiers, I ran as fast as I could as one of the bandits raised his lance to hit the Queen. I jumped in front of her and redirected the blade away from the Queen before I knocked the weapon free and spun it in my hands and quickly knocked the bandit out with the end of the lance. I quickly did the same to the Blade so I wouldn't lose the weapon, I managed to deflect attack after attack from a strange ball like weapon that had a fire element to it. But I couldn't keep this up forever so I have to hurry this up.

I kicked the ball like weapon away from the bandit and quickly charged them with the lance, unable to use his weapon I quickly knocked him out before taking on the last bandit who used ring weapons. I stabbed the spear into the ground and ran at the beast blade, the beast lunged at me in response but I slid under it and collided with its driver knocking them to the ground and knocking away their weapons. I deliver a quick punch across his face knocking him out cold before standing up and look at the defeated drivers and blades around me. I let out a sigh as I grab some rope and tie them up as more soldiers showed up, "Here you go, three criminal Drivers and their blades, crime is attempted assassination of the Queen." I said to the soldiers before they take them and the wounded soldiers away, I would be guarding the Queen since I could clearly do it on my own.

"So?" I turn to look at the Queen when I hear her speak, "You are Ryan I presume? I've heard quite a lot about you."

 _"Good things I hope."_ I think to myself.

"And from what I just witnessed I can say without a doubt that you are more than qualified for what I have planned for you."

"If I may ask your Highness, but what exactly do you have planned for me?"

"Come with me and I will explain." I start to follow her as we walk through the capitol. "You are aware of Mor Ardains Special Inquisitor correct?"

"Yes your Highness, I've heard about them but I'm afraid I don't know much aside from them being the most powerful Driver in the Empire." I say honestly.

"Well, I believe that Uraya should have someone of that caliber on our side to counter the Special Inquisitor should we go to War, and I believe that someone is you."

I was surprised to say the least, "Your Highness, are you sure I'm the one you want for this? I don't mean to question you but isn't there someone more qualified to fill that role than me?"

"From what I witnessed earlier you have the skills even without a blade, and with a blade I would say you will be perfect for the role, but perhaps you could even be better." She stops and looks at me, "So, will you accept the offer?"

"Of course your Highness, I will do what ever is needed for Uraya." I say to her with determination.

"Good, follow me then." I nod and follow her. After reaching a certain Titan Warship the Queen leads me to a door which I had never seen on a Titan ship before, we both enter and I see several core crystals all over the room. We walk to the center of the room before stopping next to one Core Crystal that was on a pedestal, "Are you aware of the Aegis War?" I nod in response, "Then you know about the two Aegis that were taken from the world tree, but what most people don't know was that three were taken from the World Tree." I was shocked when I heard this, "This Core is the third Aegis Core Crystal, no one was ever able to awaken it 500 years ago, so it was entrusted to Uraya to watch over by Adam himself, saying that someday a Driver would appear to wield the third Aegis. I believe that you are the one Adam spoke of."

"Your Highness, are you certain about this? The power of an Aegis is powerful enough to sink a continent, am I really worthy of using its power?" I ask a bit concerned.

"I have faith that you can handle its power." That was all she said before she walked out of the room, but before she left she said one last thing to me, "Once you get acquainted with the Aegis come see me and I will explain what your role will be." I nod as the door closes.

I turn back to look at the Aegis Core Crystal in front of me, the Core Crystal was a bright white and in the shape of an X. I couldn't believe this was happening, I always wanted to become a Driver, but the Driver of an Aegis? I never thought about that before, but it looks like that's my destiny if I can resonate with it, I hold my hand out towards the Core Crystal but I stopped when I felt a strange energy around the crystal. I slowly put my hand on the Core Crystal, almost immediately I felt a surge of energy go through my body as the Core lit up and started to float in the air before a blinding light forced me to cover my eyes till it died down, once it was safe I looked at the blade and I was surprised at what I saw.

Standing in front of me was a young girl with long light blue hair that reached to the back of her knees, she had slightly pale skin and her eyes were a brilliant blue. Her outfit was, interesting to say the least, her legs were covered on a red and black metal armor that almost looked robotic that stopped just bellow her hips, black metal covered her lower area that had two large fins near her hips as well, and more black metal covered her chest as well. The black metal on her chest and back were connected to red metal shoulder guards, from her wrists to just below her elbow were a pair of red metal arm guards, also on her back were two black metal spikes that made me think of wings. Finally, she had a red metal helmet on her head that had something similar to pigtails only they were pointing back wards, also the helmet had what looked like a visor on it. **(Google: xenoblade chronicles x verus wall)**

The young girl who wasn't even half my height looked up at me and smiled and I could now see the white Core Crystal shaped like an X on her chest, "Hi!" She said happily, "I'm Verus." She held her hand out and a sword appeared, it was a silver metal blade with red lines all over it. Verus swings her weapon before looking up at me. "Are you my Driver?" I smile and nod, "Yeah!" She exclaims and jump onto me before crawling onto my back, "I can tell I'm going to like being with you."

"I hope so, we are going to be together for a long time." I say to her. "So what's your weapon, if you don't mind me asking?"

Her eyes lit up before she hands me her sword, "I'm a special blade, apart from being an Aegis I'm not restricted to one element, I can use any one element at a time. Go ahead, pick one."

I was surprised to hear this, I look at the weapon and think, "Water." The red lines on the blade turn blue and the edges of the blade were covered in a blue energy that resembled water before they grew and formed a blade made of water around the weapon. I tried this with each element, every time I did the armor on Verus changed color to resemble the element I chose, and so did the blades color. I would have to learn how to fight with this once I get the chance. **(The weapon basically does what Mythra's weapon does to make a blade made of light.)**

"Verus you are one amazing blade." I say to her before I put the sword on my belt

"Aw, thank you." She said happily, Verus then looks around the room at all the other Core Crystals in the room, "Are you going to awaken any other blades?"

"Sorry, but the Queen only told me to awaken you, but maybe later if we're lucky."

"Okay!" She replies.

I leave the Core Crystal room and head out to find the Queen to let her know about Verus, I wonder what Rex will think when he finds out I'm a driver?


	2. Chapter 2

**People like my story, so far at least, anyway I was surprised to see I already got favorites and followers on this story, and even 4 reviews! Anyway, like my other stories I'm going to respond to reviews and clarify a few things. If you d** **on't like reading reviews or spoilers then skip to the story part, if you chose to ignore this and right and angry review I will only laugh at how you ignore this warning. Anyway, onto reviews!**

 **Consort: Sorry I should have been more clear with this, Verus is NOT Ontos, she is an Aegis that I based on a design from Xenoblade** **Chronicles X. Basically she is a fourth Aegis, I already know that Ontos was probably Alvis so I decided to make a fourth Aegis since Ontos was gone. However I was planning on making her have an Aegis power the future, did I make any other mistakes cause I'm not sure? Anyway, I was glad to see your review, one of your stories (** **A Territorial Struggle)** **actually made me to write one about Xenoblade Chronicles 2, so I was happy to see your review. For his favorite items...um, I hadn't thought of what his favorite items are, I'll try to add them as I go so bear with me on that, I am open to suggestions. I hope you enjoy my story!**

 **legomannyac: Thank you, I will, hope you enjoy the story!**

 **RedBurningDragon: Yeah she was still on his back, the sword is 2 handed but can split in half to become two 1 handed swords. I hope you enjoy my story!**

 **rchitectN3J: Thanks for your review, but what do you mean she doesn't look like an Aegis? If you mean she doesn't have those glowing lines on her like Pyra/Mythra/Pneuma, remember Malos doesn't have any on him either. Plus she hasn't unleashed her true power so she looks like this right now. And no, this is not Ontos, she is a fourth Aegis. Yeah I know her Element power is kinda OP, but I put a limit on which you will see in this chapter. I'll reveal the power she has over other blades eventually. And it's fine, I didn't think you were ranting at all. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Reviews over**

 **PLEASE READ: I need to clarify something, ****I should have been more clear with this, Verus is NOT Ontos, she is an Aegis that I based on a design from Xenoblade** **Chronicles X. Basically she is a fourth Aegis, I already know that Ontos was probably Alvis so I decided to make a fourth Aegis since Ontos was gone...or is he? (Ominous Music)**

 **Anyway, we all know how someone can have three blades (equipped) at a time, so during the time it took to write this I decided that I would give Ryan the next two unique blades I got in game. I got Electra and Telos, so yeah, another child with uncontrollable power and a sassy robot girl who doesn't give two shits, perfect for Ryan (I say sarcastically). I was planning on** **giving him someone else but the next blade I got was Newt, I can't see her and Ryan getting along, to military for his liking. I was planning on waiting for the next few blades but then I found something, an interesting design while going through images on the internet (iFunny). If I hadn't played this game I wouldn't have given a second thought, it looks like a water version of Brihgid instead of her being a fire Blade. I wonder what would happen if I put her in this story, meh, I'll decide which one to do later. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **6/12/18: OH MY GOD THAT TORNA PREQUEL FOR THE** **EXPANSION LOOKS AWESOME So glad I already have the expansion pass. I however was not expecting Adam to have white hair, who knew?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ryan pov**

It's been about 5 months since I resonated with Verus, it's also been 5 months since she decided the best way to travel was to ride on my back. One interesting thing I learned was that when her sword splits in half I can use a whole new set of arts meant for using two swords. Each art was the same but varied depending on the element. Speaking of elements, I learned the hard way that switching elements to often has some...draw backs. Turns out I can't switch elements more that 3 times before the sword explodes, violently, I spent two days trying to get the ringing out of my ears. Verus wouldn't stop apologizing and regretting not telling me the swords had a limit, turns out I have to let it cool down after the third element switch before I could do it again.

Verus also mentioned something called an Artifice, I think I'm pronouncing that right, apparently each Aegis has their own special kind of Artifice they can control but said we should only use that in an emergency until I master using her blades, or if we're really bored. I can't wait to figure out what it does, which should be soon from what Verus said.

Anyway, my new position got me some awesome new clothes, I still had a pair of loose black pants, two silver belts around my waist kinda like an X, I also had on a sleeveless black shirt. Over that I had on an open short sleeve black jacket that had a green and blue outline to it, it reached just past my hips, I had arm guards that went from just before my elbows to my wrist, they were a mix of green and blue similar to some of the grass on Uraya. I had on black fingerless gloves with the same blue green color on the back of them. It was perfect and it didn't limit my movements.

Right now I'm, unfortunately, attending a meeting involving a topic so boring it makes me want to jump out the nearest window, I don't know what it is but I was to bored to pay any attention. I'm standing near a large door waiting for this meeting to be over, Verus was asleep, but somehow managing to keep a grip and not fall off my back. I didn't realize how boring this job would be at times, but if I didn't agree then I wouldn't have met Verus, so I can bare through this meeting, hopefully.

After the meeting was over I decided I was going to explore the head of the Titan, see if anything interesting was eaten by the Titan, anything would be better than standing through another one of those meetings. "So why are we going to Urayas head?" Verus asked me, "And does it really eat anything it can find?"

"Are you really interested or are you just trying to pass the time?" I feel her tiny fist hit the back of my head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I wanted to fight something, not just go around looking at something that a Titan ate. I'm an Aegis, I want to do something fun!" Verus shouted and I smile and role my eyes.

Before I could respond I heard a familiar voice, "Hold up kid!" I turn to look at the source, I know that voice anywhere.

"Vandham?" I say surprised, and a bit confused why he's here, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He aid as he walked towards me and stopped not to far away from us, his Blade Roc by his side. I've known the mercenary for a year or two, he actually taught me how to fight with a sword, I still don't think it was fare he had me fight three drivers at once with just a sword. But it did help, not that I'll ever admit it to him.

"We're going to see if the Titan ate anything interesting recently."

"Hold up, we?" He then seemed to notice Verus was on my back and her sword on my hip. "Well I'll be, you're a Driver now! I knew you had it in you kid, but I don't think I've ever seen a Blade with a white Core Crystal before."

"Thanks, this is my Blade Verus, Verus, this is Vandham, he taught me how to fight." I motion towards Roc, "And that's his Blade Roc."

"Hiya!" Verus said happily, "I'm Verus the Aegis, Blade of Urayas Royal Knight, nice to meet you!"

"Wait a second, did you say Aegis?"

"Yup, Verus here is an Aegis, that's why her Core Crystal is white." Verus moved so he could see her Core Crystal better, Vandhams eyes went wide when he saw it.

"I don't believe this, a shrimp like you got an Aegis!" He laughed after he said that.

"I'm not small you're just really tall!" I yell back at him, I hadn't really grown much over the years which I hated to admit as well. (He's about a foot taller than Rex)

"Yeah yeah." He seemed to think for a moment before smirking, "Hey kid?"

"Sup?"

"You remember that time I saved you from that flock of giant birds right?"

"Yeah?" What was he getting at?

"You said you owed me one for that, and I want to cash it in right now."

"How so?"

"Well, considering you aren't some rookie Driver, if we fought then it could get messy, so." He looked around till he spotted several large plant like creatures, "How about you take care of those things?" He suggested, "Show me what you can do."

I smile and pull out my swords as a blade made of fire appeared around the swords, "With pleasure." I look over my shoulder, "You ready to let loose?"

"Oh yeah!" Verus exclaimed as I felt a surge of energy from Verus as I charge the plant creatures.

"Cross Slash!"I swing the blades as I send a wave of fire in the shape of an X directly at the first plant monster knocking it to the ground. The other plant monsters looked at me before unleashing a barrage of large plant seeds at me, Verus made a barrier in front of me deflecting the seeds away from us. I slashed at the largest plant before I realize they were surrounding me, I smirked and flipped the sword in my left hand and held it in a reverse grip, "Fury Spin!" I spun as the blades caught fire again and hit all the surrounding monsters. "Come on, I thought you would actually be a challenge. Verus!"

"On it!" I threw my swords into the air as she jumped up and caught them, "Inferno Slash!" She linked the swords into one before swinging the sword and smashing it into the plant monster, a large explosion knocked the remaining monsters to the ground as 4 of them disappeared.

Verus tossed me the linked sword, "Flame Smash!" I shout as I spun and smashed my sword into the last plant monster causing it to disintegrate like the rest. I split the sword again and put them on my hips, I felt Verus jump onto my back as I spun and made a peace sign at Vandham.

"Nailed it!" I said with a grin.

"You missed one."

"Huh?" Before I could react he threw his twin scythes past my head and fly behind me, I look back and see the scythes embedded in the body of a much larger plant monster. "Ice!" I call out as the red lines on my sword turn a bright blue and bright blue energy blades extend from the swords. I slashed at the monster repeatedly, using art after art till felt Ether surge through my body.

"Ryan!" Verus shouted with joy, "Ready to go!"

"Alright!" I jump back from the monster and link the swords into one before I hold it above my head, the energy blade and colored lines all lit up and became a rainbow of ever changing colors, "Elemental-!" I pull the sword back before bringing it down "Cross!" A large X shaped energy wave raced towards the monster and collides with it head on, a massive explosion follows immediately after it.

The blade powers down and returned to it's dormant state, using Elemental Cross drains a lot of energy from Verus so I would only use it as a last resort. "Ryaaannnnn." I hear Verus say from behind me tiredly. "I'm tired."

"Don't worry, fights over, you get to sleep for a while if you want." The only response I got a the sound of her snoring slightly. I put the sword, currently all grey, on my right hip as I grab Vandhams scythes and head back towards the mercenary. "Thanks for the save." I say and toss the scythes to him, he catches them and puts them away.

"That's another one you owe me now." He said with a smirk.

I role my eyes in response, "You ready to go or what?"

"Yeah yeah, let's go." The four of us then make our way towards the Titans mouth, hopefully something interesting was there.

* * *

 **Later**

Nothing, not a single thing I could use to entertain Verus or myself, Vandham found a few things he could use so I helped him bring it back to the village before making my way back to Fonsa Mima. "Hm, I wonder how Rex is doing theses days."

"Who's Rex?" Verus asked with a yawn.

"Oh you're up."

"Yes I am, so who's Rex?"

"Well, just under 5 years ago I was in some kind of accident and lost all my memories, aside from basic stuff, this kid Rex found me and started dragging my from the cloud sea and to Fonsett Village where I spent around 5 months recovering. This kid was awesome, he would show me around, introduce me to people, and show me cool treasures he found."

"What was he like?"

"He's a nice guy who would stand up for anyone who needed help, but he can be mischievous at times, I think you two would get along." I say looking back at her.

She puffed out her cheeks and punched my shoulder, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing little miss cookie thief." I say with a grin as I feel her flinch.

"H-How do you know about that!?"

"You mumble in your sleep." I feel her bury her face in my back as I walk through Fonsa Mima, I let out a sigh, "Man, how long am I gonna have to wait for something interesting to happen?" I ask.

"Royal Knight!" I hear someone shout, I turn and see a soldier was running towards us.

"Yes?" I ask as they run up to me.

"Sir, a transport ship of Core Crystals heading for Indol was attacked!" He said urgently, "They managed to lose their attackers but we lost contact with them near Gormott, the Queen has asked that you accompany us to find them and retrieve the Core Crystals."

"Then let's go, is my ship ready for departure?" I say before we head towards the port where I left it.

"Yes sir, everything is ready to go at a moments notice."

"Then let's get this party started!" Verus said excitedly. "We can finally get you a second Blade to help in fights!"

"We can't just take a Core Crystal from a ship heading for Indol." Verus punches me in the back again and Architect it hurt! We get on my ship and depart from Fonsa Mima and across the cloud sea.

After a while the damaged Titan ship came into view, it looks like the ship connected to the Titan was about to break free and fall into the cloud sea at any moment. Thankfully I always brought some experienced salvagers with me who had floatation devices at the ready. My ship stops next to the the damaged one and the salvagers quickly attach the flotation devices, the moment the last one was activated the metal part broke free and the ship landed in the cloud sea. Thankfully it seemed like no one was injured but I now had two Titans floating around aimlessly and a ship that will sink unless I can manage to get it fixed before those flotation devices fail.

"Well you certainly seem to have quite the problem on your hands." Said a familiar female voice from behind me.

"Sweet Architect!" I say jumping away from the voice, I turn and see the familiar sight of a certain blue flamed Blade standing on my ship with a small smile on her face. "Brighid, I thought you said you would stop sneaking up on me." I say letting out a sigh.

"I said I would try." She said with a laugh. "It's good to see you again Ryan."

"It's good to see you as well."

"Brighid!" Verus said excitedly making Brighid laugh a little.

"Hello Verus, I'm afraid we can't fight just yet."

"Dang it!"

"You also seem to be doing better since the...Incident." She said with a frown looking back at me.

A shiver went up my spine, "Let's not bring that up for now, so what brings the Jewel of Mor Ardain here?" I ask with a smile.

"I was on my way to Gormott when I noticed your ship and the damaged one over there." She motions towards the floating remains of the Titan ship. "So I wanted to see if you required any help."

"Well, if you know a nearby port we can use for repairs that would help."

She seemed to think for a moment before deciding on something, "There should be enough resources at Gormott if you would like, that is if you can pay for the repairs. It also doesn't seem like the you'll be able to make it to any other port in time."

"Don't worry about that, I have more than enough to cover the cost of repairs." Before I could say anything else a thought comes to mind, "Um, Brighid?"

"Yes?"

"If you were on your way to Gormott, does that mean she will be there as well?" I say nervously. Please for the love of all things on Alrest please say no.

"Yes." Titans foot! "She will be on her way in a few days but I believe you should be finished with repairs by then."

"Oh thank the Architect." I say letting out a sigh, the last thing I need right now is to run into Morag, especially since the...Incident. "But are you sure it's alright? I don't want to accidentally start a war because we're somewhere we're not supposed to be."

"As long as you don't start anything it should be fine, but you'll have to stay with me so I can keep an eye on you."

"I guess that's fair." I turn back to my soldiers, "Alright you heard the lady!" I say getting their attention, "We're heading to Gormott till the ship is repaired, send a message to the queen explaining what happened."

"Yes sir!" They all replied before connecting cables to the damaged ship and making our way towards Gormott, hopefully we can get this done soon and nothing to eventful happens while I'm here.

 **Meanwhile**

Rex walked across the back of the Titan Azurda as he prepared to start salvaging, "Alright Gramps." Rex said to the elder Titan, "The depth probe says there something big down there, shouldn't take to long." As the young salvager prepared for the dive he stopped, "Hey Gramps?"

"What is it Rex, is something wrong?" The Titan asked the young salvager.

"What do you think Ryan is doing right now?"

"Well, I imagine he could still be searching for his past. What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"It's been almost 5 years since we've seen him, I was just wondering what he's been up to." Rex then put on his helmet and jumped off the Titans back and into the cloud sea. Little did Rex know he would soon find out exactly what Ryan had been up to these past 5 years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **What's this? Another chapter, what are the odds? Anyway, you all know** **what's next, to the reviews! There is a spoiler for the story in one of the reviews so if you don't like spoilers stick to your own review. Or if you didn't review, skip this section, you have been warned so if you ignore the warning and complain, I will laugh mercilessly at how you ignored it. But in all** **seriousness your reviews are appreciated.**

 **Legomanny: Jump the shark? I have no idea what you mean (Slowly covers up a shark tank with a shark labeled Torna expansion), anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Consort: Thanks! I'm glad you like the translation, I wasn't sure if it worked but I guess it does. Artifice Chimera...I kinda like that name, I was thinking about** **Manticore or Pegasus...now I have three names to choose from. At least I have time to choose, anyway, I have a general idea of what I'm gonna make them look like, one of them anyway. Staple Foods actually works well for him, for Verus I can see her liking** **Black Roast Coffee,** **Honey au Lait, and** **Lentil Milkshakes, her favorite being Lentil Milkshakes. The price alone for how much she'll drink could give some people heart attacks in this game. Liturature and Textiles, I can work with that, I was planning on have Ryan like books, but I'm not sure about Textiles for Verus. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **RedBurningDragon: There are two definition of anime shenanigans, can you clarify which one you are referring to, and yes the story now begins, hope you enjoy!**

 **Dylan Ballesteros: That is actually one of the things I considered in the beginning when I was making Ryan, but yeah, that's what I have planned for this story, hope I made your day! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **ClyxicRyse: Glad you think so, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Now in response to a few people (this is not directed to one person but I am using their words to make a point) saying I shouldn't jump the shark on this story. Don't worry I'm not planning on doing anything that crazy (Slowly pushing a large shark labeled "overly complicated plans for Torna expansion" back into a large fish tank) for a while, I mean there's no reason to jump the shark on certain things. (Throws a steak labeled "Ideas" to the shark as it grows slowly)...Anyway yes I have plans for the Torna expansion that will be revealed in time, or you might be able to figure it out from clues I will be putting in certain chapters, I believe in you all to be smart enough! (Thumbs up!)**

 **Anyway, in my second play through I had started the Herald Quest to max her out before climbing the rest of the world tree. Anyway I didn't know Herald would run away so I had to do a LOT of grinding to get a certain Blade strong enough to help me get her back. And in doing so I accidentally made them one of my strongest Blades in the game so I'm gonna be adding her to Ryans entourage in the future. So yeah, oh and I'm FINALLY on New Game Plus! (Suddenly realizes all the post game content I didn't go after) Son of a...oh well.**

 **So, since I couldn't decide on what Blade to give Ryan I decided that I would give him the next unique Blade I got in game, I think the one I got will fit right in with Ryan and Verus...hopefully.**

 **Also I take back what I said about Newt, Ryan might get along with her after all, in the future that is.**

 **Just a warning, this chapter is gonna seem like it's moving a bit fast to some people. Please keep in mind that Ryan is on Gormott and not Uraya so he is limited on what he can do here without causing an incident. Can you imagine what would happen if Ryan and Verus went all out in the middle of Torrigoth? So I apologize if it seems rushed in certain parts but that's why I made the chapter longer, that and to make up for taking so long with the last chapter.** **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ryan and Verus were both fast asleep, Ryan was sprawled across his bed somehow sleeping peacefully, Verus was in a smaller bed next to Ryan's and was also sprawled across it as well. Both were blissfully unaware of what was transpiring in the cloud sea.

* * *

Rex, having just open the door to an ancient ship found in the cloud sea, walked into a large room with a strange pillar in the center of the room. "Wh-what is that thing?" He asked as he looked up at the pillar, a moment later the young salvager runs towards the pillar before stopping on front od what appeared to be a red sword with an Emerald Green crystal in it, embedded in the floor. Now that he was closer he could now see what was inside the pillar, "It's a...girl?" He said in shock, he starred at her sleeping form for a few moments before the now glowing crystal in the sword caught his attention.

* * *

Verus' eyes snapped open as she sat up right in her bed, the motion was enough to jolt Ryan out of his sleep as well. "I didn't do it!" He said in surprise before falling off the bed, "Ow, hey Verus what's the big...idea?" He stopped when he got back up and noticed her core crystal was lit up like the sun, the whole room was covered in a bright white light as Verus seemed to be in shock. "This can't be good." he said now wide awake.

* * *

Rex looked down at the glowing crystal in front of him, he was so transfixed on it he didn't notice the Jin, Malos, or Nia and Dromarch enter the room. Rex slowly reached his hand out towards the crystal as it kept getting brighter and brighter. Just before he made physical contact with it Malos shouted "Hey, brat! Don't even think about touching that!"

"Huh?" The shout caused Rex to flinch and his finger grazed the crystal causing green sparks to fly from the sword. Rex was surprised and took a step back, but not even a moment later, Jin appeared behind the young salvager and drove his sword through his back and out his chest. The green sparks disappeared and the glow from the sword stopped, Rex struggled to breathe as he looked down in horror at the blade sticking out of his chest, "B-but...why...?" He asked struggling to stay conscious.

"Don't take it personally." Jin said behind him, "It's an act of mercy. At least you won't be alive to see what's coming." Jin removed his blade and turned around as he swung the blade to get the blood off of it. Rex's arms went limp before he fell to the ground, dead, a moment later Jin swung his sword again and shattered the blade embedded in the ground.

* * *

Ryan watched as the light coming from Verus' Core Crystal dimmed significantly, but still glowing, her head snapped to the right before she bolted out of their room. "Hey Verus wait up!" Ryan exclaimed as he followed the Aegis onto the deck of his ship, he looked around till he spotted Verus looking into the distance at a large far away storm. Ryan walked up to Verus as she looked at the storm, Ryan didn't need to be a genius to know something was wrong, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, something was telling me to go that way." She pointed towards the storm, "But now it stopped."

"Any idea what it was?"

"No, but it felt...lonely." Verus looked sad and Ryan could tell something else was wrong but didn't want to pressure her.

Ryan was silent for a few moments, "How about once we finish getting the ship fixed and back to Uraya we go find out what it is, okay?"

Verus looked up at Ryan and smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem, now *yawn* let's go back to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Verus nods as they both make their way back inside.

 **Morning, Ryan pov**

I finish putting my jacket on as I walk into the kitchen, I walk up to a coffee maker (Yes XC2 has these) and start making coffee. I still don't see the appeal to this stuff, but it's the only thing that guarantees my ship stays in one- ***CRASH*** -two pieces in the morning. I glance at the door that is now on the other side of the room, and the unfortunate soldier who was now under it, before I look back and see Verus with a tired and annoyed look on her face as she lowers her fist. "Morning Verus." I say happily as she walks up to me and crawls onto my back just as the coffee is ready, I poor her a cup and hand it to her.

Verus drinks it in one go before letting out a sigh, she then looked at me with her usual bright smile, "Good morning!" She said happily. I point towards the door, Verus looks over at it and her face turns slightly red, "Sorry about that."

"No worries, I know how you are in the morning." I say to her. "Now we just need to replace the door...again." I look over at the door, "You okay under there Dave?" A thumbs up was his response indicating he was alright.

After apologizing to me, and the unfortunate soldier who was hit by the door, we both made our way into Torigoth to get something to eat. I heard there was a driver here with a Blade who know how to make some delicious dumplings, and Verus wanted a new Chip for her sword, something about changing things up. I walk off my ship and make my way to the Military Base to meet up with Brighid, she had said something about catching up since the...incident.

I eventually found the blue Blade waiting for us at the entrance to the base. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." She said with a smirk.

"We didn't keep you waiting for too long did we?"

"No, I just arrived myself, shall we go?"

"Sure." As we walk back towards Torigoth, Brighid asked how I've been adjusting to becoming the Royal Knight of Uraya, "Well, it's pretty nice, there are some downsides but I can live with them."

"Oh?" Brighid said sounding interested, "Care to share?"

"That's just it, I can't have a normal conversation with people like I use to. Aside from people I've know for a while of course. The moment someone knows who I am they get all scared and try not to insult me." I let out a sigh. "You know what I'm talking about right?"

"Yes, it is quite bothersome at times."

"Yeah and I can't get anyone decent enough to actually fight us!" Verus explained, "They're to afraid of hurting Ryan and I in a fight, or getting hurt fighting us, that's the whole point of a fight!"

"Speaking of fighting, have you found yourself a second Blade yet?"

"Oh not you too!" I say in slight annoyance, "Why does everyone I know want me to get a second Blade!?"

"Because you haven't fully mastered using my weapons for starters." Verus stated, "Elemental Cross takes to much in this form, so until you fully mastered my swords, I will keep telling you, to get a second Blade!" As she says this she punches me hard in the back, I swear I'm going to have a permanent bruise there.

"Fine you know what, the next Core Crystal I see I'll resonate with it, okay?" I ask the small Aegis on my back who nods in response.

"Here you go!" Verus said excitedly handing me a Core Crystal out of no where.

"Where did you get this!?" I ask in shock.

"I found it!"

"You didn't steal it from the Ardanians back there did you?" Verus' only response was a smirk and I smile as well. "Good job." I say patting her head, always take the opportunity to screw with the Ardanians without getting caught, I've taught her well. I take the Core Crystal away before Brighid could see it, not sure how she'll react if she finds out Verus stole it. Brighid and I stop when we hear what sounded like a fight farther down the alley.

"I'll check it out." Brighid said, "Catch up once you're ready." I nod before she makes her way towards the noise.

I quickly look over the Core Crystal wondering if I should resonate with it now or in minute, I shake my head, later. I put away the Crystal before Verus and I make our way towards where Brighid went. Once I turn the corner I spot several Ardainian soldiers arresting a Gormotti girl and what I can only assume to be her Blade, which happened to be a white tiger. Come to think of it, wasn't there a wanted poster involving a white tiger Blade near the entrance of Torigoth? I wonder who was responsible for messing that up? "What happened?" Verus asked as we walk up to Brighid.

"These two are members of Torna, two others managed to get away." Brighid said annoyed, I also noticed she was drenched in water.

"I take it they're the ones who drenched you?"

"No, it was someone else." She looked down at herself before back at me, "Would you mind?"

I nod and hold up my sword, "Water." A blade of water extends from the sword as the lines turn dark blue, as well as Verus' armor. All the surrounding water shimmered before it shot into my sword for later use, handy little trick I learned. "There you go." I put the blade back on my hip, "So which way did they go?"

Brighid looked concerned for a moment, "You don't have to trouble yourself with this."

"Well there isn't much else to do, besides, I know you have to take them away and we both know I don't like boring military stuff. I got a new Blade and new chips I need to test out anyway."

"And I was looking forward to catching up, they went that way, but I'm afraid I will require your assistance for the time being in catching them."

"Sure thing, so what are we looking for?"

"A young boy in blue and a red fire Blade with an emerald Core Crystal, the Aegis to be precise." When she said that I could tell Verus was as exited as I was, another Aegis was in Torigoth, which means I'm gonna have to awaken this Blade if I want an advantage. I pull out the new Core Crystal and hold it in front of me, Verus knew what was about to happen so she took a few steps back as the Core Crystal lit up. Brighid also took a few steps back as well when she saw the glowing crystal.

Once the light died down I looked at the Blade in front of me.

She had pale skin and long bright platinum white hair that was shaped like an upside down tear drop, she had several bangs stopped just above her shoulders. She also has a pair of blue with white striped ears...I think, seemingly coming out of her hair. Her outfit was...interesting to say the least but I'll describe it as best I can. Starting from her feet, she had on what looks like long boots that went up past her knees, they also seemed to be missing several stripes of fabric revealing more of her legs. Floating around her ankles were a pair od golden rings that only appeared to be for decoration. Just above her knees were black rope tied into bows. Covering her lower area was a white bikini bottom, around that seemed to be a large white cloth that went from one hip to the other and reached to about her ankles. The ends of the cloth turned to a minty green as well. Another smaller version if the cloth was wrapped rounder her hips and both were being held in place by a large black rope tied into a bow. Along her sides were stripes of white cloth that also covered the front of her breasts. Her arms were similarly dressed like her legs, long white gloves went halfway past her elbows before sections start to disappear. There are also large golden bracelets around her wrists. Around her neck was what appeared to be a large black collar connected to a large white over green fur cape like accessory, she also had an accessory that was a bit logic defying. It is a strange white bag/cloth item that starts in front of her breasts then seemingly meets above her hair and floats there, the ends seemed to beheld closed by large blue marbles just before the ends. There are also blue designs all over the cloth. Floating behind her is a golden orb inside an upside down golden horseshoe with ten golden spikes reaching towards the orb, it doesn't seem to serve any purpose. And lastly her core crystal, it was Diamond shaped almost while also giving the illusion of an F, it's located in the center of her chest, above her breasts and bellow the collar. Her eyes are a brilliant green color, she has a slight tan, and she has a fang sticking out over lip on the right side.

"Hahahaha!" Laughed the Blade in front of us as wind swirled around her. She looked right at me before making a palm with one hand and a fist in the other before bringing them together with a loud smack. A moment later a massive battle axe flew around her before she caught it, "I am Zenobia!" She said as she swung around the axe with ease, each swing left a blade of air shoot past me at blinding speed. "I'll take on the strongest comers!" She threw the blade to her left before crossing her arms, a second later the axe returned and landed on her back as a miniature tornado formed around her for a split second.

I smile and look at the new Blade, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ryan the Royal Knight of Uraya. I think we'll get along just fine." I look back at Verus, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hi there!" Verus said happily. "I'm Verus, the Aegis of Uraya, I hope we can get along!"

"Here's hoping!" Zenobia replied with a smile and held her hand out which I shook, I also took notice she had an impressive grip but was holding back. She handed me her weapon. I place the axe on my back, thankfully it shrank, before Brighid speaks.

"That's an interesting Blade you've acquired." Brighid added looking at Zenobia, "If you wouldn't mind, I believe we should be going now." The three of us began following Brighid towards the Ardainian base, hopefully nothing crazy happens while we're there.

* * *

Out of all the things the Architect could have thrown my way, it had to be THIS! I tried to stay calm but internally I was terrified as I watched the Ardanian Titan ship approach. From what Brighid said, on board was the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain, Morag the Flame Bringer.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be here for a few more days." I say to the fire Blade.

"That's when she was supposed to arrive, I wasn't expecting her to be here so soon."

"I guess I had to face her sooner or later, though I would have preferred to wait a couple more months, or years." I say crossing my arms. Okay, just calm down Ryan, maybe she won't even remember? That's always an option, right?

"Well there's no point in waiting, we should get going." Brighid said leading us towards the dock. I had an Urayan soldier bring Zenobia to my Titan ship for the time being till we can actually talk.

Brighid, Verus, and I approached the gate leading to the docks, I stayed back a bit as Brighid approached her Driver and the Ardainian soldiers. "You made impressive time." She said to Morag, cutting off the guy who was speaking. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"L-Lady Brighid!" The stuttering man said in surprise.

Morag walked past the man and stood in front of Brighid, "If we have found the Aegis then there is no time to waste." Oh man I can't help but get excited thinking about finding that other Aegis, and I could tell Verus felt the same, we both want to see who's stronger. "But I fear the passage has taken its tole on our engines." Ardanin tech, so unreliable at times.

"The Aegis?" Said the man from before, "H-How do you-!?"

"Is there a problem, Dughall?" Morag asked turning to look at the man, her expression was hard to read but it was enough to terrify the man.

"N-not at all, Your Grace."

"Good. Now, you've captured a Driver from Torna. I am going to speak with her."

"Wha-? Why do you want-"

"Dughall." Morag cut him off again, "I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"Y-yes, Your Grace! I'll take you to her right away!"

 **No pov**

Before they could walk away Ryan decided to make himself know to the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain. "As militaristic as usual Morag, you really need to lighten up a bit Flamebringer."

She stops and looks over at Ryan standing in the gateway with Verus on his back, an emotionless expression on Morags face while Ryan was grinning. "Ryan?" She asked as her eyes widen slightly before narrowing. "What are you doing here?"

"Brighid allowed my ships to dock here till they are repaired, should be good to go by tomorrow."

Dughall and the soldiers could feel the tension in the air between the two of them, thankfully Brighid decided to intervene before something happened.

"Perhaps we should be going now, we can properly convene another time."

"Very well." Morag said as the soldiers followed her and Brighid in the direction of the captured Torna Driver. Ryan seemed like he was about to walk away but Morag grabbed his shoulder causing him to freeze. "You will be joining, correct? I believe we need to...talk, afterwards." Her tone made Ryan pale slightly.

"O-of course, I'll just follow you then." He said nervously, Morag released his shoulder as he hesitantly followed her.

"You knew this would happen eventually." Verus whispered to Ryan.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Ryan replied to the tiny Blade on his back.

Ryan followed Morag till she went inside a building to interrogate the Driver the soldiers had managed to capture earlier, Ryan however had to stay outside during the exchange. While he was waiting an Urayan soldier came and informed him that the ship was repaired and they would be returning to Uraya but were wondering when he would return. Ryan informed them that for the time being he would be on Gormott but would return in a day or two.

Ryan was laying on his back in the grass while Verus was kicking around rocks, but Verus was starting to get bored so she walked over to Ryan and falling face down next to him "Ugh, why do we have to stay here? The ship is fixed and there's another Aegis in town, so why can't we go!?"

"Because Morag wants to talk, and you know if we leave now it would be considered disrespectful and I don't wanna be the cause of the next war." He replied.

"What does she want to talk about?"

"The incident probably."

"I thought you already talked about that with her." Verus then looks up at Ryan and narrows her eyes, "Or did you just avoid her for the past few months?" Ryan's silence spoke for itself, "Are you kidding me!?" She yelled in shock.

"Oh come on it's not that big of a deal."

"It was literally all anyone in Uraya talked about for weeks, I can only imagine what happened in Mor Ardain! What did you think would happen!?"

"Well..."

 **2 months ago, Mor Ardain**

Ryan walked off his Titan ship with Verus still on his back and two Urayan soldiers next to him, he was greeted by several soldiers who escorted him to the throne room. Once there he approached the throne with the current Emperor, Emperor Nial, sat with a smile on his face, a water Blade not far away from him. Ryan bowed in respect and Verus copied him, "It is an honor to meet you Emperor Nail, I thank you for your hospitality."

"There's no need for that." Nail said with a smile. "I should be the one thanking you for rescuing the crew of the ship." Ryan and Verus had taken their ship out for some peace and quiet when they came across an Ardainian Titan ship severally damaged. So he rescued the crew and was returning them to Mor Ardain, the crew had called ahead to inform their superiors what happened. Emperor Nail had heard about this and wanted to thank Ryan in person. "I can't thank you enough for saving the lives of those men and woman, if there is any way I can repay you, please let me know."

"There's no need for any of that, I was just doing what's right, I-" Ryan stopped when Verus pulled on his coat getting everyones attention. Those who didn't know about Verus were shocked when they noticed her Core Crystal.

"I have a request!" She said excitedly.

"Verus, be polite."

"Fine." Verus said before looking at Nail, "May I make a request Emperor Nail?" She said with a bow.

"Of course, what would you like?" Nail asked curious what the young Aegis would like.

"Well, I heard that your Special Inquisitor was as strong as my Royal Knight, I want to see who's stronger!" She said excitedly.

Ryan looked over at Morag who had been looking at him since he walked in, "I'm alright with it if you are?" He said.

Morag looked at Nail who nodded in response before looking back at Ryan, "Very well, I to am curious to see which of us is the better fighter, but I have one condition."

"Oh?" Ryan said raising an eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

"If we are to fight, I would like it to be just you and me, no help from our Blades, just their weapons. Is this acceptable?"

Ryan smirked, "Sure, but I don't want you to hold back."

"But of course, I expect you not to pull your punches as well.

Ryan followed Morag till they were inside a large room with enough space for them to fight. Both combatants walked into the center of the empty room till they were about 20 feet apart. Ryan pulled out his twin swords which lit up as blades of fire extended from the swords. Morag pulled out her twin swords as well before swinging them to reveal they were chain whip swords, each emitting a bright blue flame.

"Ready when you are." Ryan said with a grin.

The soldiers watched in anticipation, both sides wondering who would come out victorious.

 **(This fight will not involve arts, only instincts and skill, sorry)**

In the blink of an eye, Ryan rushed forwards with his right sword aimed at Morags chest, in response Morag blocked the blade and extended the chain whip in her right hand to strike Ryan. The Royal Knight of Uraya was expecting this however, "Water!" The sword in his left hand changed from a burning sword to a blade made of water, Morags eyes widened as her blade made contact before retracting to its regular form. The blue fire had been extinguished.

Morag went on the defensive as she blocked the onslaught of fire and water blades, Ryan aiming for any opening he saw, not that there were many in her technique. "You aren't half bad, I might actually have to take you seriously." Said Morag before both blades collided with one another, Ryans remaining fire blade changed to water to match its counter part.

"Then maybe I should take you seriously as well." Replied Ryan.

Both of them exchanged swords in a flurry of sparks before Ryan jumped back and links his swords together as he swung at her right side causing her to block, he quickly managed to spin the other direction and hit Morag in the side with the flat part of the blade. He split the blade again and kicked Morag back a few feet, the Special Inquisitor responded with wrapping one of her weapons around Ryan ankle pulling it out from under him causing him to land on his back.

He jumped back to his feet as Morag impaled the place he was a moment before, Ryan quickly got back on his feet as he and Morag both swung at the same time and collied swords, both trying to push the other back. "Gotta say, I like the way you wield twin swords, who taught you?" Ryan asked.

"Perhaps I'll tell you if you win." Morag replies with a small smirk right before she rapped one of her swords around Ryan's water blades and yanked it free to his surprise. Ryan leapt back and held his remaining sword in front of him.

He glanced at his other sword embedded in the ground behind his opponent, a moment later Morag unleashed a barrage of whip like attacks to keep Ryan at a distance from his other sword. "Dammit." Then an idea popped into his head, it was risky but he didn't have another choice at the moment. "Light!" The sword lit up with a blinding white light, soon followed by the sword behind Morag lighting up as well. Ryan rushed forwards again but with more speed than before, he blocked several of Morags consecutive attacks but several managed to hit him and leave cuts on him. Ryan raised his sword and jumped, Morag only had time to raise one of her own blades to block the strike. "Earth!" The blade of light changed into a blade made of what looked like rocks with magma in between the rocks. The weight of the blade tripled as he brought the sword down and collided with Morags, the ground beneath them cracked as Morags sword cracked as well.

Morag grit her teeth before forcing Ryan back, not noticing the Blade behind her switch to earth as well, she looked at her sword before it snapped in half leaving her with only one. The Special inquisitor looked back at Ryan but was confused when she saw him running away from her.

"Fire!" He raised his sword as it returned to a blade of fire, only this time the red lines on the sword kept getting brighter and brighter. He turned back to face Morag before launching his sword in her direction, she prepared to block the strike, but to her surprise, and everyone aside from Ryan and Verus' surprise, it exploded before it could reach her. The smoke cleared to reveal Morag was unaffected since the explosion was a good distance away.

"That was not a wise move, you're now defenseless against me." Morag said to Ryan who was only smiling.

"I think you're forgetting something Inquisitor." Ryan called back.

"And what might that be?"

"I had two swords when we started." Ryan pointed behind her and Morags eyes widened.

The sword behind Morag lit up like the first sword before exploding as well, Morag was sent flying forwards as the smoke covered the area. There was a loud thud before the only noise in the room was the sound of small remnants of debris hitting the ground. The soldiers, Verus, Brighid, Ageon, and the Emperor rushed to see if the two were alright.

As the smoke cleared they all stopped and looked in surprise at the sight in front of them.

 _"Oh god, I almost forgot how powerful those explosions were, I wonder if I won?"_ Ryan thought to himself. He ignored the pain from the bloody cuts all over his body as he tried to sit up but he soon took notice of the strange weight on his body. That and a strange sensation on his face. Ryan opened his eyes and to his surprise, horror, and astonishment, he found himself face to face with Morag. Morag had also opened her eyes at the exact same moment, her hat had been knocked off revealing her black hair and more of her face, her hair was tickling his face slightly, oh and there's the small fact that they were kissing!

Both of them quickly got up and separated, Ryan was bright red while Morag had a small blush. Ryan quickly stood up and bowed "W-w-well, thank you for your hospitality but I'm afraid we have to be going now!" Ryan then grabbed Verus and ran back to his Titan ship with the soldiers close behind, once they were all ready they made their way back to Uraya.

The following weeks would there would be an uproar of rumors about what happened between the Royal Knight and the Special Inquisitor. Ranging from being in a secret relationship to getting married, they of course weren't true but that didn't stop the gossip from spreading, especially from a certain Aegis. Ryan had spent over a week in his room at the palace and the only person who could go in or out was Verus.

 **Present day**

"It's not like I did it on purpose, it was an accident!" Ryan said defensively.

"You set off the explosion that caused it." She responded.

"Yeah but...I didn't mean for it to happen." He says letting out a sigh.

The two lay in silence till they were asked to come inside, once there it was just Ryan and Verus while Morag sat behind the desk and Brighid stood next to her.

"So, what are your intentions in Gormott?" Morag asked, not showing any emotions.

"At first it was to repair my ships and get them back to Uraya, but then I heard there was another Aegis here."

"I see, and what do you intend to do when you find the Aegis? I hope you don't intend to fight them." Her eyes narrowed.

"That depends on who the Driver is." Ryan said without hesitation, "If they are planning to use the Aegis to harm others, I'll use all the power at my disposal to bring them down. But...if that isn't the case, I'll decide what to do when I meet them. What do you plan to do if you meet them, Flame Bringer?"

"I imagined it would be obvious." She stood up, "I intend to prevent the Aegis from causing any more destruction like 500 years ago."

Verus grabbed her head in pain after Morag said that but quickly hid her discomfort from Ryan.

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Morag, "I hope it won't come to that." A few moments passed before Ryan started to walk out the door. "It was good to see you again, Morag." Ryan walked out the door, leaving Morag and Brighid alone.

Brighid watched as the two left before turning to Morag, "I'm a bit surprised, I thought you would have wanted to talk to him a bit longer."

"I would have continued our talk but there was nothing more to talk about."

"There was one thing." Brighid replied with a smile.

"I thought we agreed not to bring that up? Besides, it is nothing more than a distraction." Morag stated before leaving the room.

Brighid let out a sigh, "It's such a shame, they would make such a cute couple." She then followed after her Driver.

* * *

The sky over Torigoth started to darken as storm clouds rolled across the sky, Ryan had made his way back to his Titan ship till the storm passed since it was free instead of going to the hotel. Ryan as well as his two Blades managed to rest through most of the storm even when a massive lighting bolt shook the ship and Torigoth. Well, the Blades slept through it, Ryan walked outside his ship and looked over the edge and towards a certain Ardanian ship. It's still was a good chance to rest but Ryan saw no reason to go back to sleep.

Ryan was about to go back inside but stopped when he saw a small green light near the Ardanina ship, he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Once he saw the green light again he watched it approach the Titan ship, "Looks like Morag is gonna be fighting the Aegis before us." Ryan took a few steps back, he had no doubt in his mind the Aegis and their Driver could get away from Brighid and Maorag. "Let's see, even if they get away they are still on a Titan controlled by the Ardaninas so they will most likely be trying to get off Gormott as soon as possible. But they'll never get off in the city with all those guards." He smirked "Hey Verus! Zenobia!" He called out, "I found the other Aegis!"

Several loud crashing noises could be heard before the doors fly open before Verus is on Ryans back and Zenobia is by his side, "Let's go kick their ass!" Verus said excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Zenobia agreed.

Ryan grinned before running over the edge of his ship and plummeting towards the ground, he landed and rushed towards the Ardanin base as fast as he could with Verus and Zenobia.

Once they arrived he noticed there was a wall of blue and red fire clashing with one another, "So the Aegis is a fire Blade." Ryan spots a group running out of the Ardanian base, it consisted of a young human who looks to be a salvager, a Gormotti girl, a Noppon, one white beast Blade, one mechanical Blade, and a bright red Blade with emerald green Core Crystal, the Aegis. Ryan watches them run from Morag who wasn't far behind till they all turn and face her.

Rex sends a wave of fire at Morag "You're getting predictable, boy!" she deflected it causing the fire to hit the supports of the water tower behind her and Brighid. Once the flames died down Morag saw Rex run up the hill till he reached the top.

"Look who's talking!" He countered and shot his wrist mounted anchor launcher and hit the water tower. "Poppi! Now!" The artificial Blade quickly flew over and helped Rex pull on the anchor to start pulling the water tower over. Morag realized what was going on and tried to get out of the way, but the others kept her back with their arts. Soon the water tower fell and drench Morag and Brighid, extinguishing her flames. Both looked up and to see Rex and Pyra high in the air preparing to strike. "Burning!" They shouted, "Sword!" They shot towards Morag and Brighid.

"Aqua burst!" In the blink of an eye the water around them shot towards Morag and Brighid almost like a wave as the explosion harmlessly passed over the waves. Once it died down the water feel back to the ground, Morag talked with Brighid about how Rex was holding back before looking for whoever had protected her from the explosion. But no one was around but her and Brighid.

Ryan and his Blades were following a good distance from Rex and his friends till they came to a stop, Ryan hid himself, Verus, and Zenobia in a large nearby tree to observe the group. He couldn't hear much but he did hear they were planning to reach Elysium. Ryan looked at Verus, "You have any interest in going there? I know you're from there."

"Meh." Verus replied with a shrug, "I don't really have a reason to but it could be fun."

"Wait you're an Aegis too!?" Zenobia asked in shock.

"Yup!" Verus replied with a smile, "I can fight you later to prove it."

"Deal."

As the three watched they noticed something strange, the Aegis was hurt. Under normal circumstances a blade can heal from any injury as long as their Core is intact and their Driver is alive, "So what makes you different?" Sadly Ryan decided that he wouldn't engage them for the time being, once the other Aegis and her Driver were tired and just fought Morag and lived. If they fought now then they wouldn't be going all out. Zenobia agreed as well since it wouldn't be as fun.

Once the group was asleep Ryan kept watch over them since they clearly hadn't thought about getting attacked at night, a few hours later Ryan saw a small group of wolf like creatures making their way towards the group. He readied his weapons and made his way towards the incoming monsters. "Darkness."

* * *

Once he made sure the Drivers and Blades were safe the three of them made their way back to his ship, Ryan now knew what they look like so he could find them in the future. Also he had already been gone from Uraya for longer than he wanted, he had to return soon or there would be problems in Uraya. Verus was quite vocal, and physical, with her objections but eventually calmed down when Ryan explained it would be a better fight when they're well rested and back to 100%. Thankfully Verus agreed while they made their way back to Uraya.

While making their way back the three of them trained with their newest addition Zenobia, Ryan wasn't use to an axe so she taught him how to use the weapon effectively. Once she thought he was skilled enough it was time for the moment of truth.

"So, you ready to fight me?" Zenobia asked the Aegis who held her swords in both hands.

"Just a second." Verus said before looking at Ryan who nodded, Verus glanced at Zenobia and her eyes looked like there was code in them, thousands upon thousands of lines of unreadable code before it stopped. Verus smirked, "Wind!" Verus's armor and her swords changed colors to a minty green, only this time they changed to Zeniobias white and minty green color scheme as well. "Hit me with your best shot."

"Alright here I-"

"Hang on." Verus said causing her to stop. "I don't want you to hold back, at all."

Zenobia looked at Verus, "I don't think you could handle it."

"Well, you see." Ryan motions towards Verus, "Verus here has a unique ability like the other Aegis. One can create, one can destroy, supposedly one can even transform, Verus here has the power to mimic or copy. Verus can copy any element in Alrest, which is why she isn't bound to one element, and if given a bit of time she can copy other Blades as well. Not a full Blade but a few of their attributes." Verus got into a fighting stance, "So for the next 5 or 10 minutes, she's as strong as you at your best, downside is this is gonna hurt like hell once it wears off and Verus won't be able to use Ether for a while, but she's dead set on fighting someone strong today." He said with a small smile.

Zenobias eyes widen before she grins and charges at Verus with her axe, their weapons collide causing a shockwave that shook the ship and caused the winds to pick up significantly. Thankfully Ryans ship is one of the toughest ships in Uraya so it could handle their fight.

 **8 minutes later**

Ryan looked at his two Blades sprawled across the deck of his ship, both panting, surrounded by large dents in his ship. "I leave for 5 minutes and you two nearly destroy the hull of my ship." He looks at the two of them, "I take it you both had fun?"

"Best...fight...ever!" Zenobia said happily between gasps.

"It was awesome! Ow!" I could see Verus was in more pain since the mimic ability wore off. Ryan carefully picked her up and support Zenobia back to their room, he put them both down on their respective beds and let out a sigh.

"You two rest up, we'll be back in Uraya soon so you two can heal faster once we get back."

"Yeah!" Verus exclaimed before flinching in pain. Ryan patted her head before he started getting ready for their return.

After his ship docked, Ryan and his Blades quickly got off and made their way towards the Royal Palace where Ryan informed the Queen about everything that had occurred during his time in Gormott. She was very surprised to hear about the Aegis, but calmed down once Ryan said he would be able to deal with them if need be. Once Ryan finished, and introduced Zenobia to the Queen, he began to go around Fonsa Myma to make sure everything was normal. There had been reports of Core Crystal thieves lately and he wasn't going to let that happen if he could prevent it.

* * *

 **Ryan pov**

It's been a few days since we got back I can't help but notice Zenobia was getting antsy, "Everything alright?"

"I'm bored." She replied.

"I can imagine." I say with a smirk, "First week of doing this I would take any opportunity to get out there and do something."

"What did you do?"

"The best thing that happened was when I found Garfont Village, a man named Vandham lives there. This guy had me go on some crazy adventures even before I became the Royal Knight. Even fought some giant monsters a few times with him." After I say that I see her eyes widen. "You can go if you want, hell, Vandham might be able to give you a worth while fight."

"Hell yeah!" I toss her axe to her and she catches it as it grows to its full glory, "I don't plan on holding back if I find someone worth fighting." She stated.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, have fun." I give her the directions before Zenobia smiles and jumps out of a nearby window. I look out and see her running across building tops with amazing speed and grace, hope she doesn't hurt anyone. Unless they're Torna, thankfully I told her about them.

 **Meanwhile**

Vandham was walking with Yew and Zuo to see if there was anything the village could use that the Titan ate recently when they spotted a small group of Drivers and Blades he's never seen before. They seemed to be walking out of the path leading to the Titans guts, Vandham gave a small chuckle before getting ready to meet the new Drivers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Welcome to my latest chapter, I got this done a lot sooner than expected so I figured I'd post it, but first, reviews!**

 **Dylan Ballesteros: The incident was originally gonna involve a drinking contest, the color pink, an Ardun, and Morags left shoe. But I think this was a much better choice. To answer your question, well, I mean now that I think about it h** **e and Brighid are on pretty good terms already so I could possibly have her like him as well. Might get weird for Morag and Brighid but I'll decide later.** **I** **won't have Nia fall for him because I think she and Rex would make a nice couple, don't want to mess that up. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **RedBurningDragon: Glad you were right about Morag and Ryan. I figures Zenobia would work since Verus and her love to fight, so I could see them getting along pretty well. As for a touching reunion, I hope it's to your liking.** **For Ryans age, I wanted him to be a bit younger than Morag so right now he is about 20 or 21. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Consort: Glad you like the addition of Zenobia, about him being vulnerable to taking damage I was thinking on compensating by giving him Kora (Who I just got, finally) to help with healing. I think she would get along with the others and make things more interesting.** **For passive skills: Elemental change; the ability to change elements at will and be able to master the current element instantly, this ability can also be used in place of mastery requirements such as Fire Mastery and other elements.** **The second skill: Elemental Burst; The longer a single element is used in battle, the faster Arts recharge (Resets after each battle or when Element changes). Third Skill: Nightmare; ? ? ?. There are the three skills she has, I'm saving Nightmare for later because I have something special planned for this** **skill. Now I just gotta work on the other 6 skills she has, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Legomanny: Glad the pacing wasn't bad, it just seemed a bit fast in a few places to me for some reason. That's what I assumed you meant by jump the shark, you weren't the only one who warned me about jumping the shark. But regarding the shark, yes I plan on using a bit of time travel for the Torna expansion, I have a general idea of what** **I'm gonna do I just gotta work on a few small details. And actually play through the expansion, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **guest02: I was planning on giving Ryan Crossette instead of Zenobia in the last chapter but I switched to** **Zenobia, but I was planning on giving him Crossette in the future, Right now Ryan needs a healing Blade so it's either Crossette or Kora. Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **And done, so I'm thinking I'll add Heart to Heart moments in a side story in the future. Speaking of Heart to Heart moments, you all know the Blushy Crushy Heart to Heart in Garfont right? How come Poppi had a mode specifically designed for Rex? Even better question, what would happen if Poppi used it in front of Rex?** **If anyone knows if this is already a thing or can make this a thing you will have my undying respect!**

 **Also I just want to take a moment and thank those who have reviewed my story so far and continue to do so, I appreciate all of you. Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **No pov**

Rex and the others walked out of the cave and into the light, "There's some kinda dim light..." Said Nia as they come to a stop.

"If I remember, the Urayan Titan has a translucent hide." Azurda informs. "I bet that'll be the light filtering through."

"So, the Titan must be above the clouds now?" Replied Rex.

"I dare say." Azurda confirmed.

"If we can make it to the source of the light, maybe we'll find a way out of here." Pyra suggested.

"Hold it!" Said a voice none of them had heard before, they all look up towards the source to see who spoke. Standing above them was Vandham, Yew, Zuo, and their Blades, not that they knew who they were. A moment passed before Vandham and the others jumped from the ledge and landed on ground not to far away, "Looks like a bunch of mushes I ain't seen yet." He said as he took a few steps closer, "You gotta have pretty damn bad luck, ending up in a Titan's guts like this." Vandham then took notice of Pyra and her Core Crystal, "Huh? That Blade...An emerald Core Crystal!" Rex was now on high alert, "Bwahahahaha! So the rumors are true!"

"Huh? What rumors?" Asked Rex.

"The Tale that every Driver worth his salt knows." He said crossing his arms, "The legendary Aegis. Folks been she just woke up from a 500 year nap. Wouldn't have thought she'd show up with a pencil-neck shrimp like you for a a Driver, though."

"You think I don't have what it takes?" Rex said a bit angered.

Vandham let out a laugh, "I've seen what an Aegis can do with my own eyes kid." This caused Pyras eyes to widen as well as the others.

"What do you mean? You've met Pyra before?"

"You think I'm talking about her? You're not the only person out there with an Aegis. You got a lot to learn kid. But about you not having what it takes, I mean...maybe you could handle a normal Blade. But a greenhorn like you with a beaut like her? Don't kid yourself. C'mon boy. Hand her over to a grown-up."

"This crap is getting old." Rex stated before they got into a fighting stance. "Leave her alone!"

"Y'got heart, kid. I like that. Yew, Zuo, you take care of the others, I wanna squash the kid."

Heheh. Leave it to us boss."

"We'll take real good care of 'em."

The three of them pulled out their weapons before Rex and the others did as well.

 **Meanwhile**

Zenobia sighed as she defeated another monster that got in her way, "Come on, you can do better than that." She swung her axe killing off another Ardun before continuing her walk. "I guess not." She let out a sigh, "This Vandham guy better be a good fighter, or I'm gonna kick his ass for wasting my time." She threw her axe and struck and Ardun killing it almost immediately. She pulled he axe free as the beast disappeared, she continued to walk until she sensed something, another Blade a good distance away, a powerful one at that. "Finally, someone who might be worth fighting."

 **Back with the others**

"What's the matter?" Vandahm asked as he swung his dual scythes at Rex. "Are you the Aegis or aren't ya!?" Rex manages to block the strikes but one caused him to get knocked back a few feet, he turned back around and saw Vandham with his scythe raised high and about to strike him. Rex held up his sword to block but Pyra jumped in front of him and raised her shield to protect him. The scythe struck the shield.

"Huh?" Pyra said to herself as she realized something, "Something feels different...this man, he's..." The shield disappears as Pyra and Vandham both jump back.

"That all you got, mate?" Vandham said, "Pathetic." Vandham then does a 'come at me' gesture with his fingers.

"We'll show you!" Rex stated as he's covered in a golden light, "We'll show you what me and Pyra are made of!" Rex then sent a wave of fire directly at Vandham who only took a step to his left as it past right by him, "He dodged!?" Rex said in shock.

"Course I did kid. Any slower, you'd bore me to death."

"How about this then!?" Rex swung his sword twice causing two more waves of fire to shoot towards Vandham who once again side stepped each blast. Seeing this Rex sent four more blasts.

"Rex wait!" Pyra shouted, "I can't supply power this fast!" It was clear it was taking a tole on her but Rex couldn't hear her.

Vandham took another step back but found himself backed up against a large rock wall, "Nowhere left to run!" Rex stated, Rex raised his sword and prepared to launch another attack. "Eat this!" Vandham looked at Pyra and saw she was panting and trying to stay up, he smirked as the swords flame died and the sword returned to its dormant state, "Huh!?" Rex looked at the sword in surprise.

"Playtimes over!" Vandham stated before holding the scythe in a reverse grip, "Take this!" Vandham shot forwards with the edge of the blade stopping just an inch from Rexs face. "Hah! If you're a Driver, you're a new one for sure." Vandham stated, Rex slowly opened his eyes and saw the edge of the scythe close to his face, "Drivers, see. We borrow our Blades' energy...channel it into our weapons, and let rip with an art!" Vandham moved his scythe away from Rex and looked down at the young Salvager as he put his weapons away. "But you gotta be carful - there's a limit to it. If you go in all bullheaded like that kid, even that Aegis of yours..." They both looked at Pyra who was on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath. "Is gonna run out of energy before long."

"W-what?" Rex was very confused right now. The Drivers of both groups all watched them before putting away their weapons.

"The name's Vandham, I run a little firm out of the nearby village."

"A...'firm'?" Rex still seemed confused.

"Come on!" Vandham said enthusiastically, "I'll treat you to some grub as thanks for letting me take a wack at the legendary Aegis!" He said as he walked in the direction of the village, "Bwahahahaha!"

"Just then..." Pyra said getting Rexs attention. "I realized while we were fighting." The two of them look at Vandham as he walks, "I sensed from the very start he didn't mean us any real harm."

"Hm, he sure is a strange old goat, that one." Rex said before he and the others followed after Vandham, as they walked they told him about what happened to them.

"Helluva story." Vandam said once they finished telling him as they walked into Garfont Village, "So you headed to the World Tree to reach Elysium, but got swallowed up whole instead? You got some crazy luck."

"So, er, what were you doing back there then?" Rex asked.

"Y'know this Titan...it Ain't to fussy about what it eats. I went down there to see if anything we might need for the village washed up. but mostly I only found your sorry mushes."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Here we are. Welcome to Garfont. Ain't much but it's home."

 **Time skip**

After having some food, and Rex having an enlightening conversation with Vandham about Pyra, the mercenary asked the group to join him as he goes to investigate a strange energy disturbance. Along the way Vandham cleared the Ether miasma and taught Rex how to be a better Driver, using his arts better and that he needs to protect his blades.

As the group continued their walk they soon came across an injured Titan on the ground, "Like I thought." Said Vandham.

"A Titan!" Rex asked in shock. "So that weird power effect they clocked...maybe this is the cause?"

"Yeah, sure looks like it."

"I'll hazard it wasn't death by old age either." Azurda added. "Might have been an accident...on the other hand, it might have been attacked."

Loud footsteps could be heard getting closer catching the groups attention as a large glowing red arachnid like creature walked towards them. Walking along side it was what appeared to be a black and gold unique Blade (Wulfric).

"Hey look! Seems like this Titan dyeing off has stirred up something else!" Vandham stated as everyone pulled out their weapons to fight.

Watching from above them was a floating Zenobia, she had been preparing to dive bomb the monster and its Blade but stopped when she saw the group show up. In addition to the powerful Blades with them, an artificial Blade, and the Aegis, Zenobia was as happy as could be. "Let's see if you're worth my time." She said to herself as the fight began.

The wind Blade watched the group to see their fighting style, normally she wouldn't do something like this but she had some time to kill. The Salvager seemed to have some experience with a sword and the anchor but he seems to be a relatively new Driver. The Noppon seemed like he was a new driver as well but Zenobia was more interested in his Blade, it didn't have a Core Crystal and seemed artificial. The large man and his bird like Blade actually seemed like they would be worth fighting, and the Gormotti girl and her white beast Blade also seemed like they knew how to fight. Zenobia watched as they fought the arachnid monster, she lined up her axe towards the monster and debated killing it right now but managed to keep herself from doing it.

Once the beast was defeated Zenobia prepared herself to fight the second Aegis, "Hopefully you'll be as strong as Verus was."

* * *

After learning where Core Crystals come from and about Blade memories, Rex suddenly realized something the mercenary had said before. "Vandham?"

"Yeah kid?"

"You said I wasn't the only person with an Aegis, who else is there?" The others quieted down to listen since they were curious as well, Pyra most of all.

"You really don't know?" Rex shook his head in response. Vandham looked down for a moment before looking back at Rex "From what I know, there's only one other person on Alrest with an Aegis, and believe me he's no pushover."

"That's my driver alright!" Stated a new voice. The group turned as Zenobia landed not too far away from them causing a miniature crater beneath her. "So, you're the other Aegis huh?" She looked Pyra up and down, "You're different compared to the other one." Zenobia walked out of the crater as the group looked at her confused. "Don't let me stop you, go ahead big guy. Tell them who my Driver is."

"The Driver of the Aegis, is the Royal Knight, the strongest Driver in Uraya. He's taken on Titans and walked away without a scratch, he hunts monsters just for the hell of it, and he's only used one Blade until recently." The others looked at Vandham in shock, "The only person who is higher ranking than him is the Queen herself, and he is supposed to be the one to fight Mor Ardains Special Inquisitor once war breaks out."

"And I am his Blade, Zenobia." She crossed her arms and laughed, "My Driver gave me permission to do as I please for the time being. And I've decided you're going to entertain me till I get bored." She pulled out her axe and grinned.

"This isn't good." Vandham said quietly to the others, "That Blades only been around for a few days but I've heard she's ruthless, no soldier, Driver, or even Blade can stand up to her aside from her own Driver and the Aegis."

"So what do we do?" Pyra asked

"Torra think we should run, avoid fighting scary Blade." Torra said nervously.

"Poppi agree, readings from Blade are stronger than readings of Brighid, best option is to run." Poppi added.

"I don't think a water tower is going to save us this time." Nia said as Zenobia started walking towards them.

Vandham was silent for a moment before he looked right at Zenobia, "Just a sec, I got a question for ya."

Zenobia stopped, "What?"

"Why are you here? I can't imagine why he would send his personal Blade out here for no reason."

Zenobia let out a sigh, "It's been so boring at the capital lately, none of the soldiers will train with me and as much as I hate to admit it, I can't keep up with the Aegis of his. Then my Driver told me about a man named Vandham, said he would be able to give me a worthwhile fight."

Vandham crossed his arms, "So he thinks you can stand up to me?"

"Oh, so you're Vandham, and yes, my Driver thinks you are worth my time."

"Well, as much as I'd like to prove him right, we wouldn't be able to give you the fight you want, we were a bit banged up in that battle, so it wouldn't be fair now would it?" He asked with a smirk, he knew people like Zenobia only want the best out of a fight.

Zenobias eye twitched, "GAH!" She shouted slamming her axe into the ground, "You really are his teacher." She mumbled to herself, "He said the same thing when we saw them camping on Gormott." She motioned towards Rex and the others.

"Wait you were watching us?" Rex asked.

"Of course we were, we were in Torigoth when you were there, but had to leave. We even prevented you from getting attacked in your sleep by some Volfs. I gotta say, your little fight with Morag was interesting, that trick with the water towers, not bad." She put the axe on her back.

The group was shocked, the Royal Knight had been watching them since the water tower, possibly longer, what else did he know?

"How about this, come back with us to Garfont and once we're all rested, we'll see if you're as good as he says you are. Sound good?"

Zenobia thought it over for a minute, "I have a better idea, how about you fight me, and if I think you are worth the effort I'll let you go. I'll even hold back, sound fair?" She asked with a smirk.

"We don't really have a choice now do we?" Nia asked.

"Not really." Zenobia pulled out her axe and pointed it at the group, "I've been itching for a good fight all day, so bring it on!" Zenobia shouted and shot towards the group.

* * *

 ***SMACK*** "How could you forget that!?" Shouted Verus as she punched and slapped Ryan over and over again. "It's one of the most important things you could have told her and you forgot it!"

"I didn't think of it at the time." Ryan said defensively, "Now will you please stop hitting me?"

Verus delivered one more punch to Ryan's back, "Fine, but how do you forget to tell her what Vandham even looks like!? For all we know Zenobia could be beating the crap out of random people thinking it's him!"

"Probably doesn't help that I told her not to hold back." Ryan mumbled.

"You're right, that's doesn't help!"

"We'll be at Garfont soon, get ready to fight her if it come down to it."

Verus nodded as they made their way to the village.

* * *

Zenobia laughed with joy, having just finished the fight, she didn't look tired at all but the others were all trying to catch their breaths "Wow you guys sure put up a fight, I might actually enjoy our real fight!" She said with a grin, "Alright, lets go back to your village." She started walking towards Garfont with the others a bit behind her.

Once they returned, Zenobia watched as the others rested from their adventure, Vandham was looking at Rex and Pyra curiously, Torra was jumping and punching Poppis hands, while Nia and Dromarch were relaxing nearby. As Vandham looked at Rex and Pyra, Zenobia walked over to him, "You noticed it to right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I need to be sure." He stood up and walked over towards Rex and Pyra.

Once Vandham went to ask what was going on, Zenobia could sense her Driver was quickly approaching the village with Verus as well. "Why is he coming here?" She asked herself before shrugging.

After Rex and Pyra explained what had happened to Rex, Vandham didn't look happy. "Incredible, never heard of such a thing."

"It's all true." Rex confirmed.

"I just thought it was an accessory." Vandham said looking at the Core Crystal on Rex.

"Vandham, that's not my style."

"Blades are supposed to heal up right away, no matter what the wound. If the Crystal's in one piece and the Drivers alive, nothing can touch 'em. So why's she all bashed up?"

"That's just how the chips fell. It is what it is." Rex replied.

"What it is is a problem. It means if one of you kicks the bucket, you both do."

"You told me that a good Driver always protects his Blade. So that's what I'll do. I'm gonna protect her."

"Easier said than done kid."

"Listen, Pyra...she saved my life, brought me back from the dead. So I won't die again! I've got to live, for her sake! Until we get to Elysium, at least. We can make it together."

"Rex, you mean..."

"Going to Elysium?" Interupted a new voice. "I can't let that stand." Everyone turned to look at who spoke, standing there was a man in blue armor with glasses, and a blade that seemed to be using its wings like a cloak. "It won't do. A bunch of amateurs stealing the show? The script exists for a reason!"

"Akhos!" Nia said in surprise, right after she said his name Zenobia narrowed her eyes. Ryan had told her about Torna, and that was one of the names he told her.

"Please speak only when you're spoken to, traitor."

"🎶Traitor traitor traitor!🎶" Said the Blade standing next to him in a sing along voice. "Nia, you're one of the baddies now. You villain! Teeheehee!" She laughed.

"I didn't betray anyone!" Nia said defensively.

"Then why do you stand with then? You think that is where you belong?" Akhos asked.

"But, I..."

"Hmph. Who are theses goons?" Vandham asked Rex.

"Torna. They're trying to get their hands on Pyra." Rex replied.

"Torna!?" Vandham said with rage.

"Akhos!" Nia interrupted, "Just tell us what you're here for!"

"Well, the Aegis, of course. I just had to come and see the leading lady with my own eyes."

"Jin put you up to this?"

"Well deduced. Oh, by the way... His orders were to deal with you in whatever manner I see fit. So, you know what that means."

"He wouldn't... You're lying!" Nia said sounding heartbroken.

"Why the surprise? Did you think he would still care about you? Oh to live in your reality... Well well. Your part in this play is coming to an end. So! Time for you to shuffle off the stage."

As everyone was talking Zenobia had been getting more and more annoyed, tapping her foot and fingers in annoyance.

"Hnngh." Vandham grit his teeth in anger.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked.

"I know the name Torna. They've taken the lives of too many Drivers. Including some of my crew. Good people. Rumor says it's because they're collecting Core Crystals. So, if this Akhos is one of them... Yew! Zoo! Get everyone out of the village!"

"Yes sir!" They said in unison

"You ready?" Vandham asked the others.

"Ready!" Rex replied as everyone pulled out their weapons.

"Got it!" Added Pyra.

"Thanks for this." Nia replied.

"No problem!" Rex said in a serious tone.

"It'll be tough, his Blade, Obrona... She can manipulate the ether in the air. It lets him counter elemental attacks by generating fields of the opposite element." Nia explained.

"Finally a decent opponent for a change!" Vandham said excitedly, "Let's go!"

Before anyone could move Zenobia let out a shout of anger, "By the architect! Just shut up and fight!" She pulled out her axe and lept towards Akhos who hadn't even seen the wind Blade before. Taken a bit off guard he jumped out of the way as Zenobia slammed her axe into the ground causing a miniature crater. She looks up at him and smirks.

"What the, who are you supposed to be!? No side characters!" Akhos was clearly not expecting to see her here.

"I'm Zenobia, and have orders to take down anyone who is currently a part of Torna and bring them to my Driver." She said pointing her axe at Akhos.

"Well, this was unexpected, but no matter, I will defeat you as well as the others!" He said before engaging Zenobia.

Zenobia swung her axe and sent a barrage of wind blades towards the Torna Driver, Obrona however generated a field to cancel her attack with ease. Rex and the others soon joined in the fight against Akhos.

"Rolling smash!" Rex shouted as he spun and brought his sword down on Akhos who blocked it, Akhos pushed the weapon away and swung at Rex. A golden shield appeared around Rex to protect him from the attack. Nia ran up and threw her rings to surprise Akhos, but the Torna Driver was covered in a shield of his own sending the rings back to Nia. Vandham swung both his scythes at Akhos but he dodged every strike.

Rex and the others tried to use their Arts but they barely seemed to affect Akhos at all, Obrona continued to weaken their Blades, not letting them use any of their elemental attacks. Rex however wasn't going to let this guy push him around, Rex ran at Akhos again and swung the blade to the left side making Akhos block. Having fought Morag, Rex had some experience fighting someone with two swords.

Rex quickly pulled his sword back and blocked a slash from Akhos, the two traded blow for blow till Akhos lept back.

"Such an honor!" He said excitedly. "Sharing a stage with the legendary Aegis!" Akhos charged towards Pyra and slammed her into a stone wall behind her.

"Aaah!" Pyra said in pain.

"Ugh!" Rex said feeling her pain.

Akhos noticed this and was confused, "Huh? Why would the Driver..."

"It seems..." Obrona said catching his attention. "That they're taking each other's damage, somehow."

"Ah! So that means that the Aegis...Is a mere mortal right now." He looked at the injured Pyra. "In that case, a little more damage, and she'll be easy to deal with!" He raised his blade to stab Pyra but she ducked down and tried to get away from Akhos, the blade embedded itself into the stone almost to the hilt. But that didn't stop him, Akhos pulled the blade while keeping it in the stone and tried to hit Pyra. She ducked and got behind him but Akhos slashed her with his other sword before swinging his swords to cut her again. Pyra let out a pained scream before falling against the wall unconscious.

"Pyra!" Rex called out but the wounds appeared on him as well, causing him to fall to the ground as well, clearly in a massive amount of pain. Akhos raised his sword to strike again, he was about to bring his sword down but a shout caused him to stop his attack. "Lightning wave!" Akhos turned to see who had shouted that but was sent flying from the lightning that struck him.

Everyone was shocked (unintentional pun), they had barely been able to land a hit but someone had just done it on their first try. They all turned to look at the source to see Ryan standing there with two swords out and Verus on his back. A seriously annoyed expression on his face.

Akhos picked himself up as Obrona flew next to him, "That was unexpected." He dusted himself off before he noticed who attacked him and his eyes widen. "Well well well." He adjusted his glasses. "I wasn't expecting this, and who might you be?"

"Your worst nightmare!" Verus shouted from Ryans back as she popped her head out revealing herself with her armor being a bright yellow. Akhos's eyes widen when he sees the white Core Crystal on her chest and realized who this was.

"Urayas Royal Knight." Akhos let out a laugh, "Two Aegis's in one day, how exiting!"

Rex looked at the Royal Knight with wide eyes, this was the man who Vandham said had the other Aegis. Rex wanted to help but he was too injured and Pyra was out cold. He decided it would be best to watch someone with more experience use an Aegis. But he couldn't help but feel like the Royal Knight looked familiar to him.

Ryan got into a fighting stance before running forwards while holding his blades in front of him in an X shape, lightning charging along the edges. Akhos smirked, Obrona sent out a wave of Ether to disturb the lightning Ether but to their surprise Ryan was expecting this. "Earth!" Everyone present aside from Vandham and roc was shocked as the the swords changed to rock like blades with magma running through them as Verus' armor turned orange. None of them had ever seen anything like this before. Instead of disrupting the power it only enhanced Ryan swords as they lit up with Ether as he ran. Akhos barley had anytime to block as Ryan unleashed a volley of strikes.

"Rock rush!" Shouted Ryan as he smashed the swords into the ground causing cracks to appear knocking Akhos off balance. "Zenobia!" Ryan shouted, not a moment later Zenobia was next to him grinning before hitting Akhos in the chest with her axe sending him flying back. Ryan looked back at Verus and they both nodded, the little Aegis jumped off his back and into the air as Ryan threw the one of the swords into the air. She caught it as a black visor dropped out of her helmet and covered her eyes before she, Zenobia, and Ryan charged Akhos.

Akhos was having difficulty fighting off Ryan and his Blades, once he stopped one Blade the other would just pop back up, and since Verus could change elements it made it harder for him. He was so distracted he almost didn't notice Ryan swing his sword down. Akhos blocked as Verus gave Ryan the other sword.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Ryan asked with a grin. Akhos grit his teeth, he was actually having trouble but wouldn't admit it. He could handle a mortal Aegis and her amateur Driver, a traitor, a Nopon with a mechanical Blade, and possibly the mercenary on his own. But the Royal Knight in front of him was another league above them. Ryan dodged the Torna Drivers swings and blocked anything that would have hit him. "Vandham! Now!" Ryan called out.

Before Akhos could respond Ryan leapt back to reveal Vandham and Roc, "Leave it to me kid, it's time to take this dog down!" Vandham shouted Vandham as he sent a miniature tornado at the Torna Driver who simply swung his sword to dispel the tornado. Vandham threw his scythes up towards Roc who was flying above them, once he had his scythes, Roc spun and a much larger tornado appeared around him.

"Gyaaaaah! What's happening!?" Obrona shouted as she was swept up into the vortex.

"What!?" Akhos was shocked, "The Ether flow's disturbed! how am I supposed to deflect now!?"

"You and your fancy moves!" Vandham shouted, "You lack grit!"

Akhos held his swords out before running out go the tornado and towards the unarmed Vandham, only to be intercepted by Dromach with the ring weapons in his mouth. Unable to dodge Akhos was forced to block and get knocked back, he landed on his feet and let out an annoyed sigh. "Ugh!" Just to many of these bit-players... My interest has waned. Obrona! Perhaps it's time for another tale." He said walking away.

"Hm, sure sure." She replied before they both jumped up the side of the nearby cliff and out of sight.

While everyone else was looking in the direction they left, Ryan put his swords away and noticed Pyra had regained consciousness and was staggering forwards. He quickly ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. "Pyra!" Rex called out as he ran over towards the two of them.

Ryan looked over Pyra to see the wound inflicted on her but stopped when she spoke to him. "Ryan?...Is that...really you?" Pyra asked, her eyes starting to close.

"Wait what? Do you know me?" He asked in shock. Before she could respond she lost consciousness and went limp in his arms.

Rex ran over still calling her names, "Pyra! Pyra!" He called.

"Verus!" Ryan called out as his own Aegis jumped off his back and examined the red Aegis.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious." Verus said making Rex let out a small sigh in relief. "If she had her whole Core Crystal she would be already healed, but..." She glanced at Rex, "Just tend to her wounds and she will be fine." Verus finished and crawled back onto Ryan back.

"Let's move her somewhere more comfortable for now." Nia suggested as Ryan picked her up and followed Vandham to the nearby inn.

* * *

After carefully putting Pyra on one of the beds, Ryan moved to allow Nia to use her healing Arts on Pyra. Once Verus informed them Pyras wounds had healed, Ryan walked out of the room and spotted Rex looking concerned. "Don't worry about Pyra, Verus confirmed all her wounds are healed and all she needs is rest." He told the young salvager who gave a sad smile in response.

Noticing Vandham the two turned to face the man. "How is she?" He asked.

"Just needs some rest, that fight took a lot out of her." Ryan answered.

"That's good to hear." Vandham looked down at Rex, "What's wrong kid?"

"Maybe... I used to much power again..." Rex answered sadly.

Ryan let out a sigh and noticed Vandham had a certain look on his face, Ryan knew that face, it meant he was about to give the boy a pep talk. Making his way out of the room to let the two talk.

"Hey, Rex... Know what the difference is between me and that Akhos fella?"

"Well, he's a bad guy, trying to get Pyra...and you're...not?" Rex answered hesitantly.

"Hehe! Thanks for the vote of confidence, kid. What if I told you that we weren't that different?"

"Huh?"

"My crew at the village, we think we're fighting for justice. But, a just fight? I'm tellin' you now, there's no such thing. "What people call justice? It's just an excuse to fight. War is war. The more you stand up for yourself, the more people wanna fight you. Before you know it, you're in a war. Listen, all I'm saying is, we got our fight, and he's got his."

"But what he's doing is-" Rex stopped.

"Yeah, it's bad. But war Ain;t about right and wrong. "Power. That's all it is. And power can take many different forms. it depends on the heart of its wielder. If we don't use our power, just cos' we're scared of it, we're done for. as for who's right and who's wrong... No one knows for sure. So all we can do, is protect what's important."

"I think I understand." Rex turned to look back into the room with Pyra and the others.

"We all got our own war kid."

"My...war?" Rex looked down before Vandham put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on kid, you'll be doing no one any good if you just stand here. Lets get some grub, and I'll introduce you to my friend." He said with a smile.

Rex nodded, "I'd like that."

The two walk out of inn and look around for the Royal Knight, the two see him paying for several drinks for Verus, who was back to her red armor, and was drinking like her life depended on it. As the two walked over they could hear the conversation. "I swear if anyone else got these for you they would have a heart attack from the price alone." He said after handing the over the gold to the bartender.

"This is the only place that sells these milkshakes!" Verus said defensively, "You haven't learned to make them so this is our only option!"

"Yeah yeah, just don't ask me for more till tomorrow." He then noticed Vandham walking over with Rex, "Hey Vandham, did you replace me with someone else already? I thought I was still you're only student."

"Don't flatter yourself kid, you still have a lot to learn from me." Vandham replied with a smile. "I brought him over to introduce you, I figured since you both have an Aegis, you two should talk."

Ryan smiled and looked Rex in the eyes, before either of them could speak they stopped, a look of surprise on both their faces.

"Rex?" Ryan asked in shock.

"Ryan?" Rex asked equally surprised.

"Holy Architect it is you!" Ryan said happily getting to his feet.

"I can't believe it!" Rex said happily.

The two of them bumped fists before doing a series of movements that confused the others, (secret handshake). Once they finished Vandham spoke up, "You two know each other?" He asked.

"Heck yeah we do, this is the kid I told you about. The one who saved my life." Ryan said ruffling the boys hair making Rex laugh a bit.

Vandhams eyebrows rose, "You're kidding me, this is the kid!?" He asked in shock.

"Yup if it weren't for Rex then I probably wouldn't be here today."

"I'm glad to see you're alright, what have you been doing since you left? Have you found out anything about your past? Did you get me anything?" He asked excitedly.

"Woah woah calm down, to answer your questions. I joined the Urayan army and am now the second most important person in Uraya, I haven't found anything about myself yet but I think I have a lead now, and yes, I did get you something but it isn't with me right now." He finished with a smile.

As the two talked Vandham couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh catching both their attentions. "Are you two related? The way you both act is like brothers." Vandham stated.

Ryan looked at Rex and smiled, "Well, I do consider him a little brother."

Rex looked up at Ryan, "Really?"

"Of course! But only if you want me to be?" Rex smiled and nodded, "Sweet, hey Verus! Zenobia! Come say hi to my little brother Rex!" He called out.

Verus jumped down and walked up to Rex and looked up at him, "Hi, my name is Verus the Aegis! It's nice to meet you!" She said happily holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Rex replied before Zenobia walked aver yawning.

"I was taking a nap, what's up?" She asked.

"I want you to meet my brother." Ryan said motioning towards Rex.

"What the!? He's your brother!?" She asked in shock, "Huh, no wonder he put up a good fight." She finished with a smirk, "Nice to meet you for real kid, as you already know I'm Zenobia."

"Yeah, good to meet you for real this time." Rex then turned back to Ryan, "So what have you been doing all this time?"

"Well..."

Ryan started explaining everything he had done as best he could since he left Fonsett, he did however leave out a few details. During this Vandham had walked off to go check on things in the village.

"... and then I showed up and saw you guys fighting Akhos."

"Wow." Rex said in awe. "You've certainly done a lot."

"Yup, and what about you?"

Before Rex could respond a certain tiny Titan flew towards him, "There you are my boy, what are you doing all the way over here?" Asked Azurda.

"Azurda?" Ryan asked in shock, "Is that you?"

"Ryan? Well this is certainly a surprise, how are you my boy?"

"I'm fine, but I think we need to literally address the Titan in the room, why are you so small!?"

"I guess it's my turn to explain." Rex said before starting what he had done these past 5 years.

Once he finished Ryan was pinching the bridge of his nose, "Okay you just accepted the job not even knowing what it was?"

"Yup."

"You died and Pyra brought you back?"

"Mmhm."

"Azurda is gonna be normal in about 300 years?"

"Give or take."

"And you're going to bring Pyra to Elysium in return for saving your life?"

"That about sums it up."

Ryan was silent for a moment before smiling, "Sounds like fun, count me it!" He said happily.

"Really?" Rex asked with a smile.

"Of course, who knows, I might even get to know a bit more about Verus up there?" He glanced at his Aegis. " Just have to inform the Queen, I just hope she is okay with it."

"That's great! I have to introduce you to the others!" They both got to their feet, Verus jumped onto Ryan as Zenobia disappeared in a flash of green light, "Let's go!"

* * *

After Rex introduced Ryan to the others, who were very surprised to find out Ryan and Rex knew each other, Ryan was also amazed by Poppi since he had never seen an Artificial Blade before. After they talked for a while the group had decide to rest for the night.

The next morning everyone was rested and was waiting to see if Pyra was feeling better, Ryan and Verus went to talk with Vandham.

 **With Ryan and Vandham**

Ryan looked at Vandham in shock, "You...you want Rex to what!?" Ryan asked in shock.

"I figured you would be upset." Replied the mercenary.

"I'm just surprised, I wasn't expecting you to make such a decision so easily."

"Yeah well, the kid did something that took me 5 years to learn after seeing it once. That and Rex's heart is in the right place."

"Yeah, Rex has always been like that." Ryan smiled. "It's your choice, and I think Rex will be up for it." The two stopped when Ryan saw the others walking towards them, "Looks like we have company."

"Oh, its you guys? What got you out of bed so early?" Vandham asked the group.

Once the group stopped Rex looked at Nia, "Nia?"

The Gormotti Driver stepped forwards, "Thanks for yesterday. You saved our skins. That guy, Akhos, I mean...I wanted to tell you about him, you see... Thing is, we use to be-" Before she could continue Vandham interrupted.

"Being a mercenary, you meet all kinds of different folks." He said crossing his arms. "Your country, family, money...people got plenty of reasons to fight. Like fighting for a special girl. I see that a lot. But not every girl has a glowing crystal in her chest, eh?"

"Y-you mean Pyra?" Rex stuttered, "W-we're just..."

"Nia, you're with these guys right now. That's all that matters."

"But...aren't you..."

"Anyway, Rex? Weren't you saying you wanted to get to Elysium?"

"Yeah." Rex nodded, "But we his a snag."

Ryan spoke up, "That purple snake creature right?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rex asked.

"Verus?" Ryan said looking back at his Blade, a moment later Verus's visor came down as a holographic image of Ophion appeared in front of them. "We met the thing a few times whenever we got to close to the World Tree, it's a real pain when I have to get repairs because of it."

"With a monster like that in the way, it's impossible. No guild or military ship is getting close to it without going down." Rex finished.

"Well, I've got an old mate in the Urayan capital. Got a feeling he might know a way through."

"Really!?" Rex asked happily.

"Yeah, I gotta go there anyhow, so I could introduce you."

"Vandham! Thank you!" Rex said sounding overjoyed.

"Nah. It's destiny or something. Don't sweat it. Get your stuff together and meet me by the village entrance." Vandham said before walking away.

"Alright, let go get ready before we head out." Rex suggested and the others agreed, as the group went to go do their own things, Pyra looked back at Ryan and Verus.

"Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"Go ahead without me, I'll catch up."

"Okay, see you later." He said with a wave before following the others.

Pyra let out a sigh before walking over to Ryan, "Hello Ryan." She said with a smile.

The Royal Knight looked over at Pyra and smiled, "You seem to be doing better, if I remember correctly your name is Pyra, correct?"

"Yes, I go by Pyra these days."

"Do we know each other?" Ryan asked tilting his head.

"You don't...remember me?" She was surprised and a bit sad.

"Sorry, I can't remember anything past 5 years ago, did we meet before that?"

"Yes, we knew each other." Pyra looked sad, she glanced at Verus and her eyes widen slightly, "Verus, why are you so small? And what happen to your Core Crystal!?" Pyra asked alarmed.

Now Verus was confused, "What do you mean? I've always been this tall and it's alway looked like this." She replied pointing to her white X shaped Core Crystal.

"No you were much taller and your Core Crystal wasn't always like that, it's supposed to be like mine, or how it use to look. A cross."

"But I resonated with the X shaped Crystal, kinda like the one in Rex's chest, there wasn't anything else."

"No, this doesn't make sense, where's the other half of your Crystal? And do both of you not remember anything at all?" Pyra was sounding scarred now.

"Okay Pyra, calm down and take a few deep breaths." Ryan said calming the Aegis down.

Pyra sat down and took a few deep breaths, once she was calm again she looked up at Ryan. "Thanks, I need that. You were alway able to get me to calm down, even when I was beyond angry." Pyra said with a smile.

"Were we good friends?"

"Yes, we were good friends. But Brighid wasn't to happy about that." She chuckled.

"Brighid? Why?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Well..." Pyra trailed off, "If you don't remember then it isn't worth mentioning."

"Okay." Ryan stretched his arms, "We should get ready to go, can we talk later?"

"Sure thing."

The two joined the others and got ready to leave Garfont, Ryan and Verus went to train a bit while Pyra went to learn something called "Blushy Crushy" from Torra and Poppi.

Once everyone was gathered in front of the main gate ready to go, Vandham spoke up. "Time to head out. Yew! Zoo! Take care of this place, yeah?"

"Nae worries. Leave it to us Boss."

"Boss, you're in a good mood somehow!"

"Hehe." Vandham laughed scratching the back of his head, "I guess so. Well, take care!"

The group turned towards the gate before leaving Garfont Village, but as the walked, two hooded figures watched them from the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hello, sorry this took so long to make, but I'm back and I don't plan on stopping this story so don't worry. I changed a few things from the original story but they are a bit subtle so you might miss them if you aren't careful. Anyway you know how this goes, reviews then story. So here we go, to reviews!**

 **Dominlu: Thanks, glad you enjoy it. Hope you continue to like it, enjoy the chapter!**

 **ClyxicRyse: First of all I didn't think your question was stupid, Flesh eaters can die of old age you know. But unfortunately Ryan isn't a Flesh eater, he's something else. A flesh eater is a Blade that was fused with human cells, Ryan is in fact a human, not a blade. But you are close so you can keep the 10 bucks.**

 **Dylan Ballesteros: Yeah, I smiled the whole time they interacted with each other. For the next Blade...um...I'm open to suggestions but I will probably give him Kora or Sheba. Kora because I think they would get along pretty well, and Sheba because she might acknowledge his knightly status and not treat him like a servant. I think either would work for him. I could also use some suggestions for what rare blades the others should get. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Legomanny: Glad it made sense, I'm planning on doing a full backstory in the next few chapters so get ready for that. Concerning what she will look like...she will definitely be older, I have a plan for her interaction with Morag as well. Look forwards to Verus getting her other half back, it's gonna be interesting, and possibly emotional depending on what I do. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks, glad you liked it. But keep in mind, not all mysteries should be solved, Ryan might not like what he finds out about his past. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **DiaZeroGear: Mysterious hooded figures will soon be revealed, in this exciting chapter of The Royal Knight! I'm glad you are enjoying my story so far, I hope you continue to enjoy it in the future as well. There will be some major/minor changes, but I'm not gonna go crazy as to change the whole plot of the game. It was a master piece and I hope I am doing it justice. Ryan is a bit dim, but every hero needs a flaw. Rex is inexperienced at first, Nia has a secret, Torra can't use regular Blades, Zeke is crazy flamboyant but in a good way, Morag is a bit too serious, and Ryan is a bit dim. No hero is perfect, but that's what makes them unique. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy my story, enjoy the chapter!**

 **And done, now onto the...oh wait. First I need to ask you all for some help. What Blades would the others get? Cause they're gonna be getting some new additions in the next few chapters and I want to know who you think should get who. I've got Ryans almost figured out but I want to know what you all think the others should get.**

 **Anyway, thank you for bearing with me, onto the story!**

* * *

 **No pov**

The group of Drivers and Blades walked through Uraya with their new additions Ryan and Verus. Ryan wanted to see how Rex fought so he didn't get too involved with any monsters they encountered, but he would help out if things were getting out of hand. They had just fought a small group of Ardan before continuing towards their destination.

Ryan watches Rex and Pyra and couldn't help but look at his own swords, then an idea popped into his head. "Hey Verus, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" The small Aegis asked curiously from his back.

"Is it possible for Rex to use you, and me use Pyra?"

Verus blinked a few times and put a finger to her chin as she thought for a moment. "It is possible, but I don't know." She replied with a shrug, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious what would happen, and I'll only do it if you, Pyra, and Rex are okay with it." Ryan said with a smile.

Verus knew he wouldn't trade her for Pyra but she felt a bit jealous at the moment that he wanted to use another Aegis besides her. "Fine, but not for too long." She said crossing her arms.

"Sweet." He walked up to Rex and Pyra, "Hey Rex, Pyra, can you help me test something later?"

"Sure, what do need?" Pyra asked curiously.

"You and Verus are both Aegis correct?"

"Correct." Pyra replied raising an eyebrow curiously. Rex was also curious where Ryan was going with this.

"That means you both are bound to us, however you are also able to let others use your powers as well right?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, we are able to do that. Why do you ask?"

"Would you mind if we switch Aegis for a bit? Not right now of course, but when we have time and aren't traveling."

Rex and Pyra looked at him a bit surprised, "You want Pyra?" Rex asked a bit confused why Ryan would ask.

"Well, I just want to test a theory, I don't want to take Pyra from you or anything like that. I just wanna see if it could work, plus since we're already Aegis Drivers who knows what will happen? But it's up to you and Pyra if you want to do it or not." Ryan finished.

Rex and Pyra looked at each other, "What do you think?" Rex asked.

"I can't say I haven't wondered what would happen, but of you're okay with it I'm willing to try it." Pyra replied.

"Alright, but not for too long."

Ryan and Verus looked at Rex and then at Pyra before looking back at Rex. Both grinned, "Don't worry Rex. I won't take your girlfriend from you."

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" Rex said defensively with a light blush.

Verus smirked, "Sure she isn't." She looks at Pyra who seemed to be deep in thought.

After a bit more walking the group stopped when they heard laughing coming from nearby. The all stopped and looked around for the source.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like all that chat about the Aegis was true. And what luck, not just one, but two of them!" The voice said excitedly.

"Who're you?" Rex asked. Not a moment later two cloaked individuals walked into view in front of the group. Ryan couldn't help but feel like they looked familiar.

"That's a heavy burden you have there." He said towards Rex, "Sure you're up to it pipsqueak? See sense, step aside and let the big boys take charge." The two 'thieves' then struck a pose, "C'mon. Yield the merchandise!"

There was a moment of silence, "Huh?" Rex said in confusion, "What? Vandham, Ryan, do you know this guy?" He asked looking at the two people from Uraya.

"Never seen him in my life." Vandham replied crossing his arms.

"He's not from Uraya, I can tell you that much." Ryan states crossing his arms as well.

"Bah!" The man shouts before he and the Blade throw off their hoods to reveal themselves. Rex and Pyra gasped while Ryan and Verus look at the person in shock and recognition, both now knowing exactly who was in front of them.

"Architect dammit." Ryan said quietly in an annoyed tone.

Verus face palmed, "Of all the idiots."

"Wait." Rex said pointing at the man. "Are you..." The man smiled as he waited for Rex to finish. "Uh?" Rex finished not knowing who this guy is supposed to be. The two made a pose that clearly showed they were shocked.

The man and his Blade regained themselves, "You really are a bunch of rinky-dink, bogus, two-bit, no-mark Drivers, aren't you? Well, aside from you." Zeke said pointing at Ryan who shrugged.

"I already know who you are." Ryan stated making the others look at him in surprise.

"Wait, you know this clown?" Nia asked.

"Yes, give him a second and you will as well." Ryan motioned towards the man.

"Behold the mighty Zeke! Von! Genbu! Bringer of Chaos! Mostly known as Zeke. And often addressed as...the Zekenator!" Zeke then motioned towards the Blade next to him. "Behold my Blade! Pandoria!" Ryan was trying VERY hard not to just walk past the two and continue their journey to the Capital. But he had to be polite to the Prince.

The others just stare at Zeke before Nia lets out a flat, "What?" They all turned to look at Ryan who let out a sigh.

Ryan had a neutral expression while Verus was trying, and failing, to keep her laughs to herself at all the things Zeke said.

"Haha!" Zeke laughed dramatically, "It seems my reputation proceeds me! I've left the Royal Knight speechless!" He says with a grin, "Yes! I am Zeke Von Genbu! Bringer of Chaos! And this is my sword, the Purple Lightning Dreamsmasher!" He announced swinging the large sword into a fighting stance. "If you want a taste, come and get it!" Zeke declared.

Nobody said anything as most of them looked at him in confusion, Rex wasn't sure what to make of this guy but he let out a small sigh, "We're good." He says calmly and walks past Zeke, the others close behind him.

It took a moment for Zeke to realize what he said, "Good!? No!?" He asked in disbelief. "W-wait!" He exclaimed before he and Pandoria rushed in front of the group making them stop again. "Wait you barbarians!"

"This guy." Nia said putting a hand on her hip, "I'm tired of him already."

"You have no idea." Ryan said under his breath.

"Gah! You think you lowlifes can lick the three of us?" Zeke asked in a cocky tone.

Nia narrowed her eyes, "Three of you? I count two. Lost someone?" She asked looking around.

Zeke and Pandoria seemed shocked for a moment before regaining themselves, "Huh? Oh, get a load of this." Zeke started, "Our beloved mascot. Turters, reveal yourself!" He said reaching into his shirt for something, only for his eye to widen in horror once he can't feel it. "Huh? Turters? Turters!? Turters, where are you boy!?" He asked in desperation. "Turters!" He called out in fear.

The group looked around for who ever he was talking about till Pyra noticed a small green turtle by her feet. "Oh!" She said in a bit of surprise before kneeling down and letting it crawl onto her hand. "Hello little guy. How are you?" She asked standing back up, Vandham, Roc, Ryan, and Verus all looking at the turtle in her hand. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

Zeke, who had gotten on all fours in search of Turters, heard her speak and looked at them. When he saw the turtle he shot to his feet and over dramatically pointed at the turtle. "Ah-ah-ah! Turters!" In the blink of an eye he was in front of Pyra before snatching Turters from her hand, "Handling a man's turtle!" He said in disbelief before rushing back to Pandoria, both proceeded to swoon over the return of their beloved mascot.

"He could have just grabbed Pyra there." Rex pointed out, "Why'd he go for his turtle instead?"

"Ugh, what an idiot." Nia stated.

Zeke seemed to have heard them and stopped his swooning, "Gah, listen, whatever." He tucked away the turtle before pointing at the group once more, "She'll be mine soon enough! As well as the pipsqueak Aegis as well!" He stated, "Got a problem with that? Then come and take me! And don't hold back!" Zeke declared before smiling at the group.

"What?" Nia asked, "Is this guy for real?"

The group each got into a fighting pose ready to fight him but Rex noticed Ryan was just standing there, in addition to a now present Zenobia who looked annoyed but made no indication she would fight. "Um, Ryan? Aren't you going to fight?"

"Sadly, I cannot participate in this fight." Ryan stated, Verus let out an annoyed huff and Zenobia grit her teeth.

"Why Ryan not fight?" Tora asked.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, we'll leave it to you guys this time. I'm going on ahead, don't take too long to catch up!" He said walking past the group. "Watch out for them while I'm gone Zenobia!" He called back with a wave. "And don't take too long!"

"Yeah!" Verus shouted, "Or else you'll miss all the fun!"

As he walked past Zeke. Ryan stopped and looked at him, "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, but I'll be expecting a good fight from you in the future." Zeke smiled.

"I can't promise that, but I'll try my best." He said before continuing down the path.

"Ryan wait!" Rex called out but his brother kept walking.

"Don't worry Rex, I'm not gonna go too far." Ryan called back.

Rex looked back at Zeke knowing he had to finish this fight quickly so they could catch up. Not like this fight would take long anyway. Rex charged forwards and jumped into the air, "Double spinning edge!" He shouted as he spun and brought his sword down on Zeke.

The Prince however used his own sword to block the attack with a smirk, Rex's eyes widen a bit not expecting Zeke to block so quickly. "Not bad, but your gonna have to try harder than that!" He pushed Rex off the sword and sent him flying back.

Rex slid across the ground as Nia and Vandham rushed forwards, "Jaguar Slash!" Nia shouted swinging her ring like weapons at the Prince while Vandham brought his weapons down as well.

"Muscle Slash!" The mercenary shouted only to be block by a golden shield by Pandoria, Zeke dodged Nia's rings before using an Art of his own.

"Overload Thunder Beam!" Zeke charged the lightning through his sword as a beam of energy was sent right at her.

Nia jumped out of the way just in time as the beam shot past her.

Zeke moved his sword like nothing to block Tora and Vandham as they both tried to hit him. Zeke pushed them both back and used an other art, "Stratospheric thunder!" He shouted and knocked Tora into the air before leaping toward Vandham.

But at that moment Rex saw an opening, "Anchor Shot!" He shouted and fired his anchor at Zeke, the wrist mounted anchor wrapped around Zeke's hand holding his sword and pulled as hard as he could making the Prince miss his target. Vandham used the opening to send Zeke flying back with a powerful punch to the gut, Vandham was smirking, he hadn't been expecting Zeke to be able to fight four Drivers at once so easily. He also knew he was holding back.

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Verus said in annoyance as Ryan stood next to a tree with orange leaves looking over a cliff at the Uraya Titans scenery. He never gets tired of seeing it.

"You know why we can't participate." He replied.

"It's not fair!" She punched the large rock wall next to her causing large cracks to appear in the side of the cliff. "We finally come across a decent fighter who isn't afraid of us, isn't trying to kill you, and isn't...no, wait." Verus stopped for a moment, "He is trying to take me, just not right now. But it still pisses me off!"

"I know, I'm upset too but we can't risk a war for a single fight...yet anyway." Ryan moved away from the cliffside and back to Verus. "Besides, if he does attack us then he also risks starting a war. So neither of us can really do anything at the moment."

Verus groans in annoyance before climbing onto her Drivers back, "What ever, let's get to the Capital already."

The two slowly continued their way towards the capital, not wanting to leave the others too far behind. But after a while he stopped, Verus and Ryan both narrowed their eyes and turned around to see a two people standing there and looking at them.

Ryan recognized one of them, a certain Tornan Driver he's had the pleasure of running into several times in the past. "Patroka!" He said sounding excited. "Long time no see. You don't write, you don't call, what's a guy supposed to think after so long? I assume you're up to no good again?" He asked with a smirk.

She had long black hair and seemed to mostly wear white. She had a large blaster on her back as she stood there with her arms crossed. Patroka scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You're worse than Mik." She stated.

"Oh come on, you aren't still upset about that thing are you?" He asked.

Verus stuck her head around and looked at Ryan with narrowed eyes. "Ryan, how do you know this woman?"

"Long story before I even resonated with you." He said waving it off.

Malos looked at Patroka with a raised eyebrow, "You know each other?"

"None of your business." She stated. "Just hurry up, I have hunting to do."

"What ever." Malos stated taking a few steps towards the Royal Knight.

Ryan placed a hand on his sword, "Can I help you?" He asked not letting his guard down for even a second, something about this man made him feel uneasy. The scar over the center of his chest felt strange as well, considering he can't remember how he got it, made him feel even more on edge.

"Ryan, the Royal Knight of Uraya." Malos said, "Been a while, it looks like the pipsqueak finally grew up."

"Do I know you?" Ryan asked a bit on guard.

Malos raised an eyebrow, "You don't remember? I'm hurt." He said sarcastically. Malos narrowed his eyes and looked over Ryan and Verus "I'm actually a bit surprised to see you are still alive after all this time, and after our little fight." He smirked.

Ryan narrowed his eyes, he took in every detail of the man in front of him to try and remember anything. A fight, the wound on his chest, Verus, years ago, everything he was saying was making Ryans head hurt more and more. For a brief moment his vision shifted to something else.

* * *

 _Ryan found himself in the middle of what appeared to be a large stone structure, the Titan he was on was glowing red and the sky filled with countless strange creatures with glowing red wings heading towards the Titan. He was on one knee panting for breath and using Verus's sword to support him, he also noticed the Core Crystal on his sword was a full cross like Pyra described. The sword also seemed different than before but he knew it belonged to Verus somehow. He was suddenly grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air by Malos, the grip on his neck cutting off the air to his lungs. He struggled to break free but Malos kept his grip. "Maybe this will finally draw out your power." Malos said before driving his sword into Ryans chest. Everything went black as he heard a scream that shook him to his very core._

* * *

The vision faded and Ryan found himself back in Uraya, he stumbled a bit in shock. Grabbing the side of his head in amazement, a memory, an actual memory, after five years an actual memory from his past. He would have been happy if it wasn't for the fact it was about someone trying to kill him, and that same person being right in front of him. Ryan glared at the man in front of him. "You!" He said with gritted teeth.

"Oh? Remember me now?"

"I remember you tried to kill me you bastard!" Ryan shouted.

"He remembers?" Verus asked quietly so Ryan didn't hear her. She dropped to the ground and stood next to her Driver. She looked a bit concerned as well.

Malos let out a laugh, "As much as I enjoy reliving the past, how about you tell me how you're still alive? You're looking pretty good for someone over 500 years old, and dead."

"500 years?" Ryan asked a bit confused. "What are you talking about?"

"For the love of!" Malos said in annoyance, "All those years ago you two were a pain in my ass, now you're even worse with no memories!" He glared at Verus, "But thankfully I only need her, even if she is only half of her original self."

Ryan put a hand in front of her, "If you want Verus." He pulled out both swords as blades of wind appeared on them while Verus' armor became a bright green. "You'll have to pry her from my lifeless corpse!" He declared glaring at Malos.

"I did it once, I can do it again! Sever!" Malos declared as both his and Patrokas Blades dropped down behind Ryan and Verus. "Let's see how good you've gotten after 500 years brat!" Malos shouted as the 6 of them got ready to fight.

* * *

Zeke was sent flying back but landed on his feet and slid quite a bit before coming to a stop. He panted slightly and looked up at the group of Drivers. "Not bad, bu-bu-bu-but, feast your eyes on this. My super ultra mega move!" He said dramatically.

"We're waiting with bated breath for your super duper what ever!" Nia replied sarcastically.

Zeke appeared annoyed by her tone as small bolts of electricity arched across his body, "You asked for it!" He shouted holding up his great sword, now surging with a massive amount of lightning. The sheer amount of lighting caused the others to hold up their arms from the lighting surging through the sword. The power was unbelievable compared to how he fought before. "Bringer of Chaos!" The lighting solidified making the sword nearly twice as long as before, "Ultimate Lightning Fury Slash!" He leapt into the air before slamming his sword into the ground with tremendous force, a large symbol made of lightning appeared below him before it disappeared. Surprisingly the attack didn't seem to affect anyone. "Ha." Zeke looked up with a smirk.

However it soon disappeared when the ground beneath him started to crack, the others took a few steps back as the ground started to shake.

"Whoa!" The ground beneath him and Pandoria suddenly gave way and the two screamed as they plummeted down the cliff they had been fighting on.

There were a few moments of silence before it was broken by Zenobia laughing wildly at what happened to Zeke.

"Wh-what just happened? They..." Rex couldn't even find the words.

"Ugh. What an idiot." Nia said shaking her head.

"Don't see that everyday." Vandham added.

"Come on, that's enough nonsense." Nia said starting to walk away.

"Indeed." Dromarch nodded.

"He..they...and she..." Zenobia said between laughs, before following the others.

The rest soon followed and put their weapons away.

"Alright, now that we're done here, lets catch up with Ryan." Rex said with a smile, "Hopefully he's not too far ahead of us."

* * *

Sparks flew as Ryan and Malos connected swords, the two of them glaring at the other, Ryan jumped back as Patroka fired off several shots at him, barely missing. Ryan was about to charge Patroka but Malos swung his sword down at him again forcing him to dodge it. Verus quickly created a golden shield around Ryan as more gunfire connected with it. "Cyclone Slash!" Ryan shouted swinging his sword as a miniature tornado shot towards Patroka.

Patroka managed to avoid the attack as Ryan prepared to counter attack, but Malos swung at him once more, "Oh no you don't!"

Ryan was forced to block leaving him wide open for Patroka to have a clear shot.

Ryan grit his teeth in annoyance as he blocked the oncoming attack, he pushed Malos back and swung at him only for the ground beneath him to explode sending him flying back. Ryan slammed into the side of a cliff but managed to move so he took the impact and not Verus. He managed to land on his feet before stumbling onto one knee having the wind knocked out of him. He looked up and saw Patroka aiming at him once more. "Dammit." Ryan cursed. "I can't focus on this guy without Patroka attacking, and I can't attack Patroka without him attacking me." Ryan said in annoyance.

"So what do we do?" Verus asked.

Ryan looked at Malos and Patroka, thinking for any possible way they could win. He could take care of Patroka on his own, but Malos seemed to know his moves somehow. If Malos weren't here they wouldn't have a problem, but that isn't the case.

"I don't know, but at this rate I'm gonna run out of stamina before they do. Guess I should stop holding back." Ryan got to his feet and cracked his neck. He held his sword in front of him before swinging them at Malos and Patroka. "Storm Cutter!" He shouted as a green energy wave forced the two Drivers and their Blades back from the impact. Without missing a beat Ryan charged forwards and swung at Malos who barely managed to block the attack. "Light!" Ryan shouted as his sword emitted a blinding light right into the Tornan Drivers eyes making him jump back.

"Ah! Son of a-!" Malos said in pain as he tried to regain his sight.

Ryan looked at Patroka and charged her as she fired a hail of bullets at him once more. Verus kept her shield up as long as she could before it shatters like glass. Ryan leapt into the air and smirked, "Darkness!" Ryans swords seemed to turn into black fire as Verus' armor became black with purple stripes on it. "Cross Shadow!" Ryan shouted and swung his swords to create a X shaped wave of black energy shooting towards Patroka and send her flying towards Malos from the explosion it caused.

Ryan landed and pointed a sword at the Tornan Drivers, "I'm done holding back you two, so I suggest you leave while you can." As much as Ryan wanted to fight these two, they would be too much for the others to handle if they got caught up in the fight. Ryan couldn't guarantee he could keep them safe if they got involved.

"I'm actually impressed brat." Malos said catching their attention as he had regained his sight, "Back then you would have been killed by now only using her swords in that form."

That statement caught his attention.

 _"in that form"_

Ryan felt something tugging in the back of his mind but he couldn't make it out. He felt Verus tighten her grip, and he could have sworn she was getting warmer on his back.

"I think it's about time we ended this." Malos stated as he and Patroka got ready to attack once more. "Only this time I'll make sure you stay dead."

Ryan let out a sigh, "I figured you would say something like that." He looked back at the small Aegis, "Verus, time to pull out all the stops." He smiles, "Time to bust out the big guns." He said before tossing one of the swords into the air.

Verus grinned, "Aw hell yeah! Time to bring the pain!" She said and caught the blade, her visor dropped as she and Ryan each held a sword in their hand.

Malos realized what they were doing and his eyes widen, "You're really gonna risk using that in your current form? You could end up killing yourself and that Driver of yours."

"Then let's test that shall we!" Ryan said as their swords lit up with energy.

High above in the World tree, the red eyes of an Artifice lit up as it received commands for the first time in 500 years. However, the activation of this special class Artifice caused several other dormant systems in the World Tree to become active once more.

Verus and Ryan pointed her sword at Malos and Patroka who were starting to get concerned, "Elemental..."

* * *

Rex and the others were walking along the paths when the Blades suddenly stop, which caused their Drivers to look at them curiously.

"Pyra?" Rex asked looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"Verus..." Pyra said with her eyes widening slight. "Something is wrong, I think-!" She was cut off when a large multicolored explosion could be seen a good distance away.

"What the heck was that!?" Vandham asked in surprise.

"Oh no!" Pyra said in fear. "Ryan and Verus are in trouble!"

"How can you tell?" Rex asked.

"That explosion was from an attack Verus can't use properly the way she is now, if she uses it again, then..." Pyra didn't want to finish the thought. "We have to hurry!" She said urgently.

"Right." Rex nodded, "Come on!" He shouted before he and the others started running down the path to catch up with Ryan.

Zenobia waisted no time in racing past the others to get to her Driver before them.

Pyra was more concerned about what would happen if Verus went out of control, she only hoped they would make it there in time.

After a few minutes of running, the group arrived and saw Ryan calmly sitting in front of a large rock with Verus sleeping on his back and his swords impaled on the ground next to him in their dormant grey state. He soon took notice of the others heading towards him and smiled, "Hey guys and gals, what took you so long?" He asked with a smile. Only to get knocked in the back of the head by Zenobia.

"Don't just act like nothing happened!" She said in annoyance.

"Ryan!" Rex said happily, "You're okay!"

The Royal Knight rubbed the back of his head where Zenobia had hit him and raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Saw explosion from up on cliff." Torra replied, "Pyra said friend in trouble, then see big explosion! So friends rush to help!" He said with pride.

"Oh, so you guys saw that." Ryan said scratching the back of his head. "You guys weren't hurt were you?"

"Quit dodging the subject kid!" Vandham shouted, "What the hell happened!"

Ryan points behind Rex and the others making them all look behind them. Their eyes widen when they see a massive hole the size of a Titan ship going through the side of a cliff going up at an angle. The area around the cliffside was burned and cracked, small craters covered the area, and small fires covered the ground. "What the-?" Nia asked in surprise at the destruction around them. "What happened here?"

"Torna." Ryan stated making everyone look back at him, "They were waiting for me and Verus here. I knew one of them, who I've run into a lot over the past few years. And a new one." Ryan gained an annoyed expression, "Didn't catch his name."

"What did he look like?" Pyra asked, although she already had a good idea of who it was.

"Big guy, large shoulder pads, dark hair, every time he speaks he sounds like he thinks he's better than you." Ryan described.

"Malos!" Rex said in recognition.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's the other guy who hired me to find Pyra."

"The guy who stabbed you through the heart? Guess we have that in common then." Ryan said with a small chuckle.

"No, that was...Gin..." Rex trailed off after processing what Ryan said, "What?"

Pyra walked up to Ryan, "You remember?" She asked.

"First memory I get in 5 years, and it's about a guy stabbing me through the heart with my own sword." He stated getting to his feet, "Great start I'd say."

"Was there anything else you remembered?" Pyra asked.

"Not really, why?"

Pyra seemed disappointed, but also relieved. "It's nothing."

"Hold on a second." Nia cut in, "Malos stabbed you through the heart? How are you alive?"

"That's...a really good question." Ryan realized putting a hand to his chest.

"Are you like me?" Rex asked pointing to the Core Crystal on his chest. "I came back because of Pyra, maybe something like that happened to you?"

"I can assure you, I don't have a Core Crystal anywhere on me. I think I would know if there was one." Ryan stated.

"Alright, but that still doesn't tell us about what happened to the cliff over there." Vandham stated.

"We happened." Ryan replied proudly, "Verus and I decided it was time to use a technique we've been working on for a while, unfortunately." He looks back at Verus who had tightened her grip in her sleep, "It drains a lot more power from her than we expected, so she's out for a while." He looks at Zenobia who tosses him her axe, "Meaning Zenobia I'm gonna be using your Axe for a while."

"What exactly did you do here?" Nia asked looking at all the damage they caused."

"Look let's talk about this later, if we leave now we can reach the capital before dark." Ryan smiled.

Rex was confused why Ryan would dodge the subject, but he would ask about it later, "Right."

* * *

After getting back on track, the group of Drivers and Blades made their way towards the capital. Along the way they came across several unfortunate citizens of Uraya who needed help against monsters, a blocked floodgate which they swiftly cleared, and several rogue Drivers. They even got some Core Crystals from the fights.

The group had just finished climbing a large set of stares and past what seemed to be a small farm next to a docking port for Titan ships. They all stopped to admire the Urayan warship currently docked.

"War with Mor Ardain is looking more and more likely by the day." Dromarch stated as they looked at the ship.

"Looks like they've expanded the military program." Vandham added before turning to look at Ryan, "That's a lot of warships kid."

Ryan smirked, "Wait till you see the whole fleet and not a small battalion." Ryan said proudly. "And my latest ship is gonna be leading them if the War starts. Once it's finished of course."

"These ships look different to normal ships." Poppi stated.

"Yeah." Vandham replied, "We don't muck about with our Titans much. No need for it. Urayans like things pretty natural."

"I've seen Urayan ships before, back in Argentum." Rex added, "It's like the total opposite of how the Ardanians use them."

"That could be one reason they're always as each others throats." Said Dromarch.

"They've been like cats and dogs for a long time." Azurda replied.

"Well, from where I stand, the Ardanians are the worse. All that metal's just bad taste." Nia stated.

"It's easy to think that way, but you're not thinking about how the Titans themselves feel." Azurda stated.

"Huh? Don't all those modifications hurt?"

"When Titan's live with humans, that's just the way it is."

"Hmmm."

"I used to have a hut on my back, and a crane stuck where the sun don't shine. I never complained, not even when Rex fired up a grill on my shoulders."

"Hey, you use to like that!" Rex countered.

"Mm...well, yes I did like that. In fact, I miss it."

"If I did that now, we'd end up with roast Titan."

"Indeed."

The interaction between Rex and Azurda caused Pyra to laugh and Ryan to roll his eyes with a smile, "Come on everyone, I'll get us a nice place to sleep for the night." Ryan says while starting to walk towards the bridge leading into the capital. They made their way across the bridge and into the commercial district of Fonsa Myma.

They came to a stop when Rex noticed a line of people getting small packets of food from a pair of soldiers behind a table. "What's that?" Rex asked curiously.

Ryan followed his gaze ,"Oh that? It's a distribution center. We ration out the resources we have to civilians and soldiers alike."

"It's also first come first served if I'm not mistaken." Vandham added crossing his arms.

"Right you are my friend." Ryan smiled.

The group watched for a moment as a little girl with short bright green hair walked up to the table. "Ok." Said one of the soldiers, "That's the last one for today." He said holding up the container.

The little girl happily reached for the package, only be pushed to the ground by another soldier who looked annoyed. Pyra saw this and started quickly making her way towards the girl. "Come on!" The new soldier said in annoyance, "I'm a soldier! Been busting my gut for this country!" He stated in an angry tone. "That should be going to me!" He shouted as the girl got to her feet and looked at the man in fear. "Not the likes of you!" The girl just stood there in fear at the man who was glaring at her. "Uh? Don't look at me like that! Respect your elders, you snot nosed brat!" He shouted. He raised his arm seemingly about to hit her, only for a hand to shoot out and grab his arm, holding him in place.

"What the-" He turned to see what was holding him in place and saw someone was holding him, he followed the arm and saw a VERY pissed off looking Ryan holding his arm hard enough to warp the mans metal armor.

"I suggest you think _very_ carefully about what you do next." Ryan said threateningly at the larger soldier. "Because this little girl happens to be a friend of my teacher, and if you hurt her." Ryan applied more pressure to his grip making the metal warp more and twisting the mans arm making the soldier fall to one knee in pain. "I'll make sure you regret it."

The soldier visibly paled as he tried to speak only to constantly stutter in fear.

Ryan turned to look at the young girl, "Are you alright Iona?" Ryan asked with a genuine smile.

The now named Iona looked at Ryan and smiled, "Yes sir, just a few scratches." She said showing a few scratches on her arms. "Nothing too serious."

"I see." Ryan said in a tone that made the soldier in has grasp pale even more. "Excuse me while I teach someone here to be thankful for what they already have." He said before dragging the man away and out of sight.

Once he was out of sight, Nia, Torra, and Dromarch were the only ones capable of hearing what Ryan was doing to the soldier. They occasionally flitch whenever they hear a cracking noise.

"Seems Ryan is still a little over protective." Vandham stated patting Iona on the head, "Good to see you again kid, you grew up quite a bit haven't yah?"

Pyra walked up to Iona and knelt down, "Are you sure you're alright? Nothing else is injured?" She asked with a smile.

"No ma'am, I should be fine, thank you though." Iona then took notice of the Core Crystal on Pyra's chest. "You're the Aegis?" She asked in surprise. "The one that just woke up?"

"Seems the rumors about Pyra have spread farther than I thought." Vandham stated scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry." Pyra replied, "I guess I should have worn the cloak." She said looking a bit down.

"Nonsense!" Ryan said walking back over to the others while the soldier from before gets taken away by a medical team. "No one here would dare to attack you. I made it very clear to all the soldiers that if you were ever found in Uraya, you are to be treated like Verus and myself." He stated. "Just not with all the perks."

"Oh, well that makes things a bit easier." Pyra said letting out a relieved sigh.

"But who spread rumors?" Poppi asked.

"From what I hear, it's some fancy-pants Nopon merchant." Vandham says crossing his arms.

"A Nopon merchant?" Rex tilts his head trying to think of who it could be.

"We can worry about that later." Vandham stated before turning to look at Iona. "Iona, how's grandpa Cole doing?"

Iona frowned and looked down.

"Not good I take it?"

"So who's this?" Rex asked curiously.

"Ah, this is Iona. That old friend of mine takes care of her."

Pyra walked up to Iona and knelt down, "Hi Iona, nice to meet you, I'm Pyra." She said happily.

Iona returned the smile, "It's nice to meet you as well miss Pyra."

"Alright, let's go before we draw too much attention." Ryan says, "The Queen, or at least another general, is gonna hear about what I just did sooner or later so it's best if we do what we need to do before that happens." He says and turns to Vandham, "Lead the way big guy."

The others follow Vandham as they make their way through the shopping area, Ryan watched as they got some new Core Chips and supplies for when they started traveling again.

Continuing through Fonsa Myma, Ryan couldn't help but smile as the others admired the capital. "You seem happy." Zenobia said with a smirk.

"What's not to be happy about?" He asked looking back at the others, "I got to see my little brother after five years, him and his friends are enjoying the capital that I'm sworn to defend with my life, and I've got a lead on my past for the first time in five years." He said with a smile.

"I guess you're right, but I still wish I had someone to fight." She replied crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your fight soon. Once the others are rested I'm sure they'll be willing to fight."

"Sweet!" She said happily. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

The sun was starting to set as the Drivers and Blades made their way up another set of stares towards what appeared to be a theater.

"Hmm." Dromarch hummed as they came to a stop, "Is this some kind of theater?" He asked curiously.

"Yup." Vandham replied, "It's a theater all right. The guy we're here for leads the troupe here."

"Ahh. Actors, eh." Rex said putting both hands behind his head.

"And right now..." Vandham started while looking at a poster of an angelic looking person floating in the air, "They're in the middle of a show." He turns to look at the others, "Well? Wanna take a quick peek?" He asked.

Dromarch and Rex walked a bit closer to the poster, "The Heroic Adventures of Adam." Dromach read allowed, "Might be interesting."

"I've never been to the theater before." Rex stated.

"Neither has Tora!" Said the Nopon excitedly while bouncing a few times.

"Really?" Ryan asked a bit surprised, "It's pretty fun to watch, although I've never seen this one before." He looked at the poster curiously, the longer Ryan looked at it the more he felt like he'd seen the woman in white somewhere before. Shaking his head he focused back on Vandham.

"Let's do it!" Vandham said a happily. "Nice and quiet though, looks like it's pretty packed today."

"OK!" Rex and Tora both said loudly, only to receive a chop to the head thanks to Ryan. "Ow!" They both said in pain.

"He said to be quiet, so no shouting." Ryan said with a small smile and walked past them into the theater, the others not too far behind him.

Once inside the group quickly got seated as the next scene in the play started.

"And I saw at that time that the powers of darkness had engulfed almost everything!" Announced the narrator, dressed in an interesting outfit and a mask on as well. "People and Titans alike were drawn into the abyssal vortex!" On the stage was a large boat with white cloths moving in an invisible wind, and what appeared to be waves were placed across the stage. "The apocalypse was upon us! The end was nigh! But then! Despite all the wounds all over his body, and the loss of his partner, the great Addam stood!" As he said than a man in what appeared to be a set of full body armor made from shells and jewels walked along the boat. "O Architect!" The man shouted holding a strange sword towards the sky, "Grant me power! Power to banish the dark! Power to illuminate the world!"

The white cloths disappeared as three actors in black cloaks and clawed wooden arms appeared in front of the boat. "Addam" jumped down off the boat and got into a fighting stance to face the monsters. However everything stopped when white feathers started falling from above, hanging from a rope was a woman dressed in white with Angel wings behind her. "Lo! Loyal servant of the Architect! The Aegis! O Aegis! Bless me with your power! Bring light upon the world!"

The "Aegis" Waved her hand to throw orange and red pieces of paper as the light around her turned orange. Beneath the "monsters" fake fire swirled around them as they let out a convincing cry of pain before falling to the ground.

"Thus they defeated the darkness." Continued the Narrator. "But at a terrible price! Four great Continents sank beneath the sea of clouds forever."

The scene had changed to the "Aegis" laying in the center of the stage while "Addam" stood above her before speaking. "Servant of the Architect! By thy power, the world is saved! For the gift you have granted us, we are eternally grateful." He held his hand into the air, "I shall spread thy legend far and wide! May your name live on for eternity!"

"Addam" then knelt down and picked up the "Aegis" bridal style and turned to walk through a glowing white door behind him as the curtain dropped and the audience started clapping.

* * *

Once it quieted down, the group stood up and made there way around back to find the man Vandham had mentioned. As they did, Nia pulled Rex aside to talk, Ryan stayed back to hear what they were talking about. Nia made Rex realize that it must have been a bit awkward for Pyra, considering the play was about her. She told Rex he should make things right, before walking away as Pyra walked up to the young salvager. However Pyra didn't seem to bothered by the play, she seemed more interested in the effects the play had with the cloth and fire.

As they talked Verus slowly opened her eyes and yawned letting Ryan know she was awake, "Good morning." She said slowly rubbing her eyes.

"Glad you're awake." Zenobia said looking at the small Aegis.

"And it's afternoon actually, you slept for a few hours straight after that little attack of ours." Ryan smiled, "You doing alright?"

Verus eyes widen as she remembered what happened, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired."

"I can imagine, guess we really need to save using that technique for emergencies."

Verus let out a tired yawn, "Yeah, sorry I'm gonna be out for a while."

"No worries, you just get your rest and your strength back."

"Okay, thank you...aren't we going to see the Queen later? I guess I can sleep through that."

"So just you being you. Sounds about right." Ryan and Zenobia gave a small laugh as Verus puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and weakly tried to hit Ryan in the back of the head with little success.

They joined the others heading towards the back to find Vandhams old friend.

"Comin' in old fella!" Vandham announced as the group walked into the back. "Crikey! Still collecting the junk are you?" Vandham asked seeing how cluttered the room was.

"Watch it you bruiser!" The cloaked man said turning to reveal an elderly man with a beard. "Don't make fun of a man's hobbies!"

"Some greeting for your old comrade!" Vandham said rubbing the back of his head.

"Comrade?" Nia asked curiously.

Vandham looked back at Nia, "Yeah, I was a freelancer, before the firm got going. Believe it or not, me and this old fella tore up a good few battlefields in our day."

"We sure did." The man replied, "And thanks to that bleeding heart of yours, we almost never got payed!"

"Hahaha! Says the guy in the Theater troupe! You can't be raking in much dough either."

"Hmph. Well, what can I do for you, friend?"

"Cole, you're old ain't ya? Old enough to know how to cross over to the World Tree...get to Elysium I mean."

"Elysium? But why would you want to go there of all places?" He asked before seeing both Pyra and Verus, particularly their Core Crystals. "Those Core Crystals, you...you two are..." He was in shock, "So it's true, the two Aegis are back amongst us. I knew of Verus, but you...who is your Driver?" He asked Pyra.

"I am." Rex said taking a step forwards.

"You? But you're so young...then again..." Cole gave a quick glance to Ryan but quickly averted his gaze back to Rex. "You aren't exactly the youngest Aegis Driver to ever exist." He finished making Rex a bit confused.

Vandham decided to cut in. "How about it old man? Do you know a way or not?"

"Hmm." Cole hummed as he thought for a moment. "I dare say if you've trekked all the way here to ask me, you've already tried going yourself?"

"Yeah, but we couldn't make it." Rex replied a bit disappointed.

"No wonder. No one can get to the world tree while that thing's guarding the way there." Cole replied. "It won't let anyone past."

"If my new ship was ready we might be able to make it." Ryan whispered, "But it's not gonna be done anytime soon." He said sadly.

"However, a long time ago. There was a man who went up the tree. Met the Architect too."

"There was? Really?" Rex asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I wager anything he's got an idea how to get there again. You should try asking him."

"Who was it!?" Rex asked. However Cole simply looked down and gave no response. "Please tell us!" Rex begged, "I've got to get to Elysium, no matter the cost!"

Cole was silent for a moment before looking back up at them, "Well, I can tell you. But first I'd like to have a word with those two if you don't mind. With the two Aegis I mean." He said looking at Verus and Pyra.

"With Pyra?/With Verus?" The two brothers asked at the same time.

"Of course." Pyra said with a nod.

"I don't see why not." Verus added while hopping off of Ryans back, she appeared to be a bit more awake than before.

"Then please." He motioned towards a door behind him, "Through here."

Ryan knew he should be worried for Verus, but something was telling him to trust Cole. He wasn't sure what it was but he just knew, Cole was someone he could trust. So he waited patiently as the two Aegis walked through the door with Cole.

* * *

The three stood in the room for a moment before Pyra spoke, "Mister Cole, right? You wrote that play, didn't you?" She asked.

"I...hope I didn't stir up any painful memories for either of you." Cole said sympathetically.

"No...Some of them are...good memories." Pyra replied.

"Yeah...some of them." Verus chuckled nervously.

"Heh, you two aren't very convincing. I'm sorry, I truly am. I just wanted people to know about that time. Show people how we were back in those days. Really get it across to them."

"Well you did a really good job." Verus smiled with a thumbs up. "Seemed right to me."

Pyra looked at Verus in surprise. "You mean you remember?"

Verus flinched as she realized she let it slip, being so drained made it hard to keep focused, she let out a sigh, "Yes, I remember everything. In truth I never really lost my memories."

"But then why did you lie to me? To Ryan?"

"Sorry about that, I just didn't want Ryan finding out, if he knew I've been lying to him for so long he would probably never forgive me." Verus replied.

"But why are you lying to him in the first place?" Cole asked. "He has a right to know."

"You both remember what happened back then, what Malos did to him. I don't want Ryan to have to go through all that again. So if pretending I don't know anything about our past is what I have to do to keep it from him then so be it."

Pyra and Cole gave a sympathetic look, "I know, but he still deserves a chance to know for himself. I won't tell him, but if you wait too long, I will." She then gave a small laugh, "You remember 500 years ago how we all learned he was tougher than we gave him credit for."

Verus laughed, "I'll say, I still don't know how he could stomach all that food you made."

"Or all the attention you gave him." Pyra replied.

"That boy was something else." Cole added, "How he kept you and your power in check always baffled me." Cole then looked serious, "Speaking of power...will you two be using it again? That power?"

Pyra and Verus looked down, "I don't know yet." Pyra answered.

"I just don't know if the world can take it a second time."

"We know that." Verus answered.

"We would never use that power if there was another way." Pyra continued, "This is what I hope for, but..." She looked down.

"That man is the only one who knows how to get to where you're going. Do you think you can make it to him?" Cole asked. "I just wanted to make sure."

"We can." Pyra replied instantly, "I mean, it's my destiny."

"Yeah." Cole went silent for a moment, "That boy who's with you..."

"His name's Rex. He's a good person, with a kind heart." Pyra explained.

"And Ryans adopted brother." Verus smiled.

"I see, then he is in good hands. He also reminds me a certain someone." Cole added.

Pyra and Verus nodded as they knew who Cole was talking about, a certain white haired Prince they knew a long time ago.

"Okay then, I'll help you out."

"Thank you...Minoth." Pyra said with a smile.

"Minoth." Cole gave a small laugh, "I'd almost forgotten that name..." He turned towards his desk, "Now then, where did they get too?" He asked himself as he started moving papers around. The two Aegis look at him a bit confused.

"What are you looking for?" Verus asked.

"Two things from a long time ago." Cole replied not looking up from his papers, "I know I had it around here some-ah!" He said excitedly as he found one of the items he was looking for. "Here it is." He pulled out a small rectangular white wooden box with golden vine like designs covering it. He turned towards Verus and held out the box to her, "500 years ago you asked me to hold onto this for you, I think it's time I gave it back." He said with a smile as he opened the box to reveal what was inside of it to the Aegis.

Verus was surprised but smiled, "Thank you Minoth." She closed the box and put it away for later, "I can never repay you enough for this."

"It was my pleasure." He turned back towards the desk, "Now for-" He was interrupted by a violent coughing fit. This caused Iona to rush into the room with the others close behind.

"Grandpa!" Iona said in concern as she rushed over to him.

"Old man, you okay!?" Vandham asked in concern as well for his friend.

"I'm fine." Cole replied, but seemed to be struggling to speak and hold back the coughing, "I'll be fine in a second. Seriously, don't mind me."

"Nah, we better call it a day old timer." Vandham said, Rex nodded in agreement as Verus climbed back onto Ryans back. "I'm sorry fella."

"Yeah, ok. But come back in the next few days will yah?" Cole said as he stopped coughing for the moment, "There's something I want to give you." He said before coughing once more.

"Come on, I know a place we can rest." Vandham said before leading everyone out of the room.

Once everyone was outside they were surprised to see over a dozen Urayan soldiers waiting outside the entrance. Ryan let out a sigh, "Here we go."

"Royal Knight." One of the soldiers said stepping forwards, "The Queen has requested your return to the palace, please have you and your companions follow us."

The others looked at Ryan who scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I figured as much, let's go then." He said before he and Zenobia walking with the soldiers.

"Ryan? What's going on?" Rex asked a bit concerned by the soldiers.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryan asked looking back at Rex and the others, "I'm going to introduce you too the Queen." Ryan said with a grin.

"What!?" The group asked in shock. Ryan and Verus just gave a small laughed at their reaction before closing her eyes, the next few days were going to be interesting to say the least.


End file.
